Les Bijoux
by gracessecret
Summary: Sakura has always admired Itachi, but when Sasuke informs her of the rigid rules not allowing Itachi to be involved with anyone outside of the clan, she gives up on her dream. Few years have passed since, and Itachi has become the new Hokage and Sakura returns from her mission in Hidden Mist. When they meet again after so long, what will happen? Mature content.
1. all the rules

Just a little intro to a more elaborate story. Please, read and just leave a comment. Tell me what you like or dislike and most importantly, should I continue or not. I would loooove to hear your thoughts!

* * *

It was one of those calm, fresh days in Konoha which can only be seen, heard and smelled right after a heavy storm had passed and with it taken stifling, sun-filled summer days. Sakura never cared much for summers and the heat that came along, but she always enjoyed that feeling of contrast when after all the extreme heat and sweat comes a storm just like the forementioned one and suddenly cools the ground to a more preferred temperature. Even though all of Konoha's dirt roads were now unruly piles of mud, she made her way to the Uchiha compound, trying to concentrate on the squelching sounds her boot made every time her feet moved and stirred the mud and grass content that made way into her footwear.

Sakura always admired the compound, even as a child. All the houses were much bigger than in the center of the village and she always thought how it was incredible to see such orderliness, as if every blade of grass stood in its intended place. Of course, it couldn't have been any other way, knowing the general temperament and mindset shared commonly among the clan, especially its head, the mighty, meticulous Fugaku. Such a secretive man he was, always staying quiet, speaking only when absoulutly necessary and exclusively on the matters regarding his clan. Being with Tsunade at the village meetings was always a bore, except when the Uchiha spoke. There was something about him that, to Sakura, was reminiscent of an owl-yes, wisdom, but she was able to detect something unspoken behind his every word, something close to a threat, which reminded her of owl's true nature- predation. No one ever at these meetings contradicted or questioned him and his decisions, though Sakura never found any of them faulty, she couldn't help but wonder how far would he be able to push the council until they snapped. She hoped she would be present when it happened.

Soon, she found herself in front of high gates, giving her identification to an ANBU stationed at the entrance. Each and every time she entered through the gates and passed the threshold dividing the rest of the village from its police force, a chill ran down her spine. There was bad blood between the clan and the rest of Konoha and it wasn't a secret. The feud dates back almost hundered years when the Uchiha and the Senju clan fought, resulting in prevelation of the , the security was very tight and the compound very isolated. You can feel their eyes boring into the back of your head while walking down the main road, at least Sakura swore she could.

Her reverie came to a halt when a sound of clashing kunais caught her attention. She knew who stood to her far left in one of the clan's training grounds without even having to turn her head, but she did none the less, not so much as to confirm her speculations as to feast her eyes on the man she was, well, infatuated with since childhood- Itachi Uchiha.

Sakura stood there, silent and thoughtless, for a good five minutes. She drank him in- his toned body, raven, silky hair his every move and the way contours of his body seemed blurry when he moved, faster than lightning it seemed. She stopped her ogling when he turned to look in her direction, undoubtedly noticing her searing gaze.

'You idiot!' she cursed herself inwardly.

The only thing she could do now was to walk away while she still held on to some shred of dignity, although Sakura wasn't sure she even had that much. A simple walk to go get Sasuke for lunch turned into a living nightmare for her. Ogling at the future Hokage. Way to go, Sakura.

On the plus side, she wasn't even sure Itachi would be able to identify her, and yes, even with her pink hair. When she and Naruto would visit Sasuke at home and Itachi would miraculously find himself without any missions or training, it always seemed as if he looked right past everyone-he would look into your eyes, he was polite after all, but it was obvious he did not actually see, merely doing what he ought to.

"Sakura."

Sasuke's voice startled her.

"Oh, hey."

"What's up with you? You seem shaken up."

"Oh it's nothing, I'm just surprised to see you." Lying was not her forte. She cast him a crooked, unconvincing smile and prayed to all the gods he does not bother her further.

"In front of my own house?"

She simply shrugged her shoulders in response-they both knew she was lying, but Sasuke decided he doesn't care and started walking towards the village.

"Come on. Naruto is probably finishing his second bowl by now."

She automatically fell into step behind him, dreading the part of the road where she had the embarrassing escapade just few minutes prior.

They passed the entire path when Sakura released a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding. She was normally a very confident woman, never once doubting her charm and capabilities-well, only once, when she is around Itachi, of course.

She always thought he is gorgeous, just like any other woman in the Village did. All Uchiha seemed naturally very appealing with their pale skin, perfect bone structure and glossy,thick, ebony hair. Ino is the only one who knows for sure what Sakura is feeling, but she has her doubts when it comes to Sasuke as well. Unlike Naruto, he is not blind and dense when it comes to those things. She noticed his disapproving looks whenever he caught her looking at Itachi.

"Say, Sasuke, how is your brother?"

He cast a quick glance in her way, surprised by the sudden and most unexpected question.

"Why do you care?"

"Oh.. Um.. Well.." Sakura didn't think this through well enough and had no idea how to justify her sudden interest in Itachi's well being.

"Don't do this, Sakura. I know you like him. I'm not Naruto."

"I had my doubts about that."

The fact that Sasuke knew and was actually okay with the whole situation came as a relief.

"I know what you are thinking, but don't. You will never get what you want from him."

"What? " Sakura knew he wouldn't start to spill tears of joy, but she was hoping for support on his part, maybe even help.

"You two will never be together. It doesn't work that way for the Uchiha. We rarely marry outside the clan, and usually on such weddings the elders don't show, and people always say that dooms the faith of marriage just as it starts. Itachi will have to marry an Uchiha girl for sure."

„Well what if he doesn't?"

"If he doesn't want to become the Hokage and abandons his place as the head of the clan some day, sure he would be able to marry an outsider."

Sasuke's word were clearly drenched with sarcasm.

"You don't have to be mean you know."

The rest of their journey was spent in silence. Sakura couldn't stop thinking how cruel and rigid the rules were. She wasn't going to be Mrs. Uchiha after all.

Well, even if Itachi could marry outside of the clan, she was pretty sure he wouldn't throw himself at her of all women, but it was fun imagining it.

* * *

Short, I know. But as I said, just an intro.


	2. after so long

soooo, here is the first real chapter. I wasn't quite sure how to approach the story and I can't say I'm absolutely happy with this chapter, but I do hope you like it :)

Someone asked- No, I'm not German.

Also, thank you for all of the favorites, reviews and follows. It delighted me to see you are interested in my writing. I would LOVE if you continued to share your opinion with me and if you have any ideas, feel free to suggest anything!

* * *

2 years later...

Sakura wasn't sure if she should be celebrating or mourning. On the one hand, she was still alive; on the other hand, it seemed she was the only survivor. The mission was a total failure, and it made no sense to her how someone could have snuck up on them with three sensory type ninjas on her team. It was her first failed mission and she had a feeling it would be the last mission in her life. The screams of her late teammates played on repeat while she lay there in her own blood and vomit, waiting for someone to come and find her before it was too late. She wasn't well enough to do a self-examination, but it couldn't have been good.

After a two-days wait, Naruto and Sasuke came to her rescue.

It was a very blurry memory for her, but she did remember how Sasuke had gone inhumanly pale after inspecting her current condition while Naruto stood there, shell-shocked, unable to blink or close his mouth.

"Naruto, snap out of it! Come, we will carry her to the lake." she heard Sasuke yell the commands almost impassively, but his hands started to shake uncontrollably when he reached for hers.

The next thing she remembered was being splashed with ice cold water and the shock it caused. Sakura could feel her heart beating vigorously, returning some sense to her mind, and with her consciousness also came the agonizing pain.

For a while, she was blissfully numb, but now she could feel every wound and as a medic, she knew it was not looking too good. Fractured skull, four broken ribs, a punctured lung, cracked left femur, deep slashes all over her hands and drained chakra reserves made up one useless medic nin.

"Sasuke.. take..me..home." she was barely able to mumble. Her head hurt more than she ever thought possible.

Sasuke realized they had a very small time frame before they lose her to the untreated infections that almost turned gangrenous.

"Naruto, I'm going to summon my hawk to get us home. Use your toad to contact Itachi and tell him to notify Tsunade and Shizune."

"Got it."

Sasuke summoned his bird and soon enough they were all up in the air. Sakura lay there perfectly still, not wanting to move her battered body. The pain was too much for her to handle, so she let herself drift away once again into graceful embrace of unconsciousness.

...

She was awake. She had been awake for some time now, lying in her bed, listening to the sounds machinery around her made. Though awake, she was either unable or unwilling to open her eyes.

Sakura knew the moment she opened them, the inquisition will start and she would be forced to relive all those deaths and pain again. A past that is sure to haunt the remainder of the days she had left. It might not have been her who slashed their throats and stabbed them in their hearts, but from her point of view, she was responsible for their deaths.

It was what it was- they were ambushed and killed, and for some reason, Sakura was still alive. There was no point in cowering. She decided to open her eyes, welcome the light and face her fears like a true shinobi.

"Lady Tsunade, she is awake!"

Sakura could hear the particular sound of her mentor's heels smacking linoleum tiles as she hurriedly made her way toward her bed.

"Sakura, we were so worried. How are you feeling?"

Lady Tsunade summoned medical chakra to her palms and began searching her beloved student for any signs of stress-caused reactions or traumas. Once she was satisfied, she cupped her students cheek and a warm, motherly smile graced her lips.

"My head is killing me."

„Trust me, you were lucky. It could have been much worse. A fragment of your skull almost pierced your frontal lobe, but fortunately for you, it was too small so we were able to remove it without any complications. You were out for almost a month so most of your injuries healed naturally, but if you feel any discomfort let me or Shizune know and we will heal it for you."

"A month?! That can't be right!"

Sakura never had never heard of a ninja being in a comatosed state for an entire month, except that one time she was treating a rouge shinobi in a prison cell who fell victim to Itachi's Tsukuyomi, but he had his brain almost scrambled to death and had not woken up to this day. Shinobi usually recover very quickly because of their outstanding chakra reserves which heal body as well as mind much faster, and especially in medical ninja such as Sakura.

"I know it seems long, but for whatever reason you just didn't wake up. Lord Hokage has a theory. He thinks you were unwilling to wake up because you felt guilty."

"What? Lord Hokage? What are you talking about, you are the Hokage!"

Sakura was sure she wandered into another dimension.

"Sakura, Itachi Uchiha has become Hokage. We sent your hosts a letter informing you. Did you not get the letter?"

"No! No one told us anything! We were in that god forsaken place, following dead end clues for two years. When did that happen?"

Everything seemed so different and out of balance.

"About a year ago. I decided to call it quits after almost choking Koharu to death. It was time to leave that tedious, life ruining position to someone younger and more capable."

"I knew you would snap one day, Lady Tsunade. It's because of all the sake."

"Oh come on. You know how that old bat can be pesky. Anyway, try moving around a little. Itachi wants you in his office as soon as possible. Also, don't forget to mention that you have not gotten any letters from us. It is possible they might have been intercepted."

"Sure."

Itachi wants to see her. For the first time in her life, she would have a conversation with a man she had been dying to talk to, and all she could think about was how to get out of it. His name always managed to evoke the familiar churn of stomach and beads of cold sweat all over her forhead.

"Come on, we haven't got all day."

"O-okay."

She felt like she was being controlled by a puppet master. It was as if her limbs weren't her own. Being a medical ninja, she knew it was just a consequence of not moving her muscles in a very long time, but the feeling was unnerving none the less.

"I know it must feel weird, but try to move as much as you can."

The initial few steps she made were clumsy. Her femur was healed but it still hurt when she stood up.

"I will need crutches, I think."

"I thought you might. Mai, go fetch a pair from the supply room."

A young nurse nodded her head nervously and turned in search of the supply room, knowing better than to ask lady Tsunade for the information.

"Still torturing new girls, huh?"

"Well you just concentrate on moving those atrophied muscles."

It took about an hour for Sakura to regain total control of her muscles, and after some additional healing, she was off to see Itachi.

The path to his office gave her some time to think and calm her nerves.

'So, he became Hokage.'

A dismal smile appeared on her lips. His destiny and duties were the reason she couldn't be with the only man she ever liked. Sakura might not have been the best looking woman in Konoha, but she sure was one of the most desired bachelorettes. If anyone asked, she would just say that confidence is the key, and for some women it might be, but Sakura knew she was so desired only because she wouldn't go out with anyone. To men, she was a conquest, and everyone wanted to be her first.

She reached his office in no time and lingered in front of closed mahagony doors for a few moments, summoning up all of her courage. It has been two years since she last saw him training in the Uchiha district. She spent most of her nights wondering what he was doing at that exact same moment. Was he looking at the stars just as she was, wondering about a pink haired, little girl who always drools over him?

Probably not.

The doors swung open only a fraction of a second after she had knocked. The usually bright office overlooking the whole village was now dark. The windows were covered with thick, dark blue curtains, disenableing Sakura to see anything other than a dozen of ANBU Black Ops environing Itachi's desk. Their heads turned in unison, casting a glance over to the intruder. She stood there in an old, white, knee length dress Ino brought her some time ago according to lady Tsunade, wishing she was invisible.

"I'm here to see the Hokage.."

Her eyes roamed the room but could not find what they were looking for. Was he out?

"Miss Haruno. Glad to see you are finally awake."

A deep voice coming from a dark corner of Hokage's office made everyone stare at Sakura in mild shock and disbelief, making her more than uncomfortable.

"Gentlemen, please excuse miss Haruno and myself. We shall talk further in the afternoon."

Everyone started packing their scrolls and hurriedly leaving the room. When there was no one but guards and the two of them left, Sakura entered and closed the door behind her.

"Daisuke, Hachirou, you leave as well."

The two guards bowed slightly and promptly left the room.

"Sakura. Have a seat."

He was as always very formal and brief. Since she last saw him, all of his boyish features have disappeared and she was now face to face with the most gorgeous man she had ever beheld. The protruding contours of his face seemed to be giving him more complex dimensions than she last remembered, although the lines beneath his eyes seemed more prominent, probably caused by lack of sleep. It was amazing how much she longed to move closer at that moment, if only to find out if he smelled as good as he looked.

Their eyes met only for a few seconds before he started rounding the desk to help her sit, but the moment they shared was the most intense, sexually charged moment of her life. It made no sense for an eye contact to be so intense and breath-taking, but it was. Well, being a twenty-three year-old virgin does not qualify her as the most experienced woman, but she knew what she felt.

When he came over, Itachi moved the chair so Sakura could sit.

She was so nervous she almost tripped, but a steady hand on her biceps helped her maintain balance.

"Thank you."

'Very graceful, Sakura. Bravo. '

Pacing slowly, he returned to his place behind the desk and started tumbling scrolls until he found the desired one.

"Sakura. How are you feeling?" he asked her with that rich, deep voice, taking a pen and writing something down with gracefulness and tidiness she only saw in women.

Her heartbeat was rapid and her breathing shallow and uneven. She was worse than her twelve-year-old self!

"I'm fine. A bit flustered from walking up here with the crutches."

Making a believable excuse for her behaviour wasn't hard considering her predicament.

He looked at her and she noticed a lifted eyebrow and a smug smile adorning his beautiful face.

"You seemed fine when you came in. Are those kind of delayed reactions normal?"

No words came out of her fish-like, gaping mouth. There was something in his voice that told her he was teasing her and was more than enjoying how his taunts made her react.

"I have to be back at the hospital as soon as possible, so can we jus-„

"I talked to lady Tsunade. You are fine, and she does not need you for another few hours, so we have plenty of time. You were unconscious for a month and it is critical we get more information than I could have extracted with my sharingan while you slept."

"What?! You looked into my brain?!"

Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was Uchiha were known for using that technique on a passed out enemy. Not a very ethical thing to do to your comrade, however. For someone to look at her memories and thoughts was like they have seen her naked, and doing something like that without her permission was outrageous.

"I do apologize, but we needed to know who did that to you. Weeks passed and you were not waking up, and our shinobi were in danger."

"I cannot believe what I am hearing. I have never been so mad in my entire life! How could you do that to me? Imagine if someone knew your deepest thoughts and feelings without you wanting them? And a stranger at that!"

"I assure you, I only shared what was necessary. But there are still more blanks that need to be filled in by your report."

Then, it hit her. He knew. He knew how she felt about him. He knew she dreamed about him almost every night since she was twelve, how she looked at him every time their paths crossed, how she touched herself while imagining his sleek fingers in place of her own.. And the list went on and on in her head, making her dizzy.

Hot tears rolled down her cheeks and fell onto her bare legs. She felt so betrayed and embarrassed.

"I have to go."

She stood up and clumsily adjusted her crutches so she could stand up.

"Sakura, please. We have to finish this report. Your comrades are dying. I am sorry we had to read your mind, but I assure you there was no other way. They killed more than thirty of our shinobi while you were in a coma. We have such limited information, and you are the only one who fought them and lived to tell the tale. You are a shinobi. Act like one."

His words might have infuriated her if it weren't for the fact she actually was the most insightful person at the moment. She would just have to swallow her pride and do this.

"Fine."

She slumped back into her seat, grimacing when her ribcage collided with the chair. She would have to finish healing it herself later.

"Tell me everything you remember about the attack."

His tone was demanding and void of any emotion their entire conversation. His apologies seemed hollow and Sakura knew he didn't mean any of it. If it were any other situation, she would get up and leave, but this time camaraderie trumps ego.

"It was around eight o'clock in the evening. We just set up camp and the sensory ninja finished rounding the perimeter. Saiko and Roku went to set the traps, and honestly, I think they were executed first, since neither came back. About eight fifteen, we heard an explosion, and the Hyuuga boy said it happened in a nearby village. We were busy packing our things to go check what happened and we didn't expect an attack. When it came, most of my men had gone under in the first strike. I remember who it was. Kisame Hoshigaki, a nukenin from The Hidden Mist who fought with Guy sensei once. His chakra potential was enormous. I can't imagine someone being up to par with that shinobi ."

Sakura took a break there. Their faces disfigured by emitted wails were now forever carved into her brain. Itachi wordlessly poured her a glass of water and handed it to her. She took a sip and waited another minute or two to calm her nerves before continuing further.

"There were five of us left after that. I fought against a very formidable enemy. He could create explosions with some kind of clay. His attacks were ruthless and I couldn't concentrate on him while the rest of my men were dying off like flies. Hayate was up against someone who fought using a giant scythe. I did not understand how he died. One minute he was fine- more than fine. He managed to pierce the guy with his katana, and the next thing I know, Hayate died, and that hideous man kept yelling something about Jashin. At that moment, a bomb exploded near me and knocked me out. I remember them saying how all of us died too quickly and there was no fun in it. They left as they came, and I passed out again. I woke up the next day and regretted not being dead. The stench was so bad I couldn't stop vomiting. And that was pretty much it until Naruto and Sasuke found me."

"I see. Thank you, Sakura. You will later meet up with Sai and describe him exactly what the enemies looked like. I couldn't see them clearly enough from your memories."

Sakura huffed at his remark and once again angrily tried to stand up.

"You do realise we had to do it."

"Why do you keep saying 'we'? You looked. You!"

"Would you feel more comfortable if someone else had looked?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"You know why!"

She was tired of his games. Her head was once again pounding and she was in desperate need for some fresh air, so she turned around and went to the exit.

"You don't have to be embarrassed about that. You are not the only woman in this village who finds me attractive."

This was a side she never expected of him. From what she heard from Sasuke and some other people he was close to, Itachi is very secretive and introverted. Spending so many years as an ANBU operative has dulled his emotions, or at least his ability to show them. That is what she had heard, but there was something playful, smug and maybe..Seductive in his undertone and facial expression. Sakura stood there not knowing what to say or how to react to his taunts.

"Just stop talking! I have to get out."

She didn't care about the pain, she just needed to be out of that cursed building right that instant.

When the doors closed behind her, tears once again soaked her cheeks. It was too much for her to handle. Her feelings for Itachi were rooted deeper than she had expected, and leisurely way he approached the topic really hurt her. Perhaps this was better than him telling her off or treating her like a love crazed fan. In time, he will forget what he saw, and she hoped she would as well.

* * *

I do apologize if you come across any irregularities or grammar mistakes. I usually look over the text four times and i find most of the mistakes the fourth time, so yea.

I have just been informed about these thingies "". Here in Croatia the first one has to be down and the second up. I forgot that they are both up in English. I apologize for that, I personally can not read a story if something about it bugs me, even if it's something as trivial as this, so I changed it up and thanks for telling me!

Hope you enjoy this.

Love,

Gracessecret


	3. bad idea

I will update in about a week or two because my semester began a few days ago and I won't have as much free time to update in such short periods. I hope you enjoy this as well and I have to say again how thrilled I am with your response to my story. Thank you. ! Please keep writing me reviews. I love to hear from you!

* * *

Once again, Sakura had woken up in the middle of night, drenched to her bones. She kept having the same terrifying nightmare over and over again. There weren't any clear images except copious amounts of blood, but she knew exactly what haunted her dreams. Months have passed since her disastrous failing as a team captain, and for some time she had been feeling much better, but then the nightmares have begun and since then she resembled a zombie more than she did a human being.

It all started the moment she was scheduled to go on a mission with Sasuke and Naruto. Something about returning to the missions and resuming where she left off was more than frightening. Also, it was not a good time to be a shinobi. They were being attacked wherever they went. Survivors were scarce and most of the time mutilated to a sickening degree. Sakura was not a coward by any means, but it was clear to her she would lose her mind if she witnessed another teammate die in front of her eyes.

There was a meeting few weeks ago and delegates from each of the Hidden Villages exchanged information and agreed on terms of the investigation.

Itachi's squad has managed to gather the most information out of all the squads from all the villages and even brought one of them for interrogation. The Hokage personally conducted every raid and was the one to bring the criminal to Konoha. They were called the Akatsuki, and Kakuzu, forementioned nukenin, was their member for more than ten years.

He died during the investigation due to previously severe injuries which he refused to treat, but at least he managed to give an insight into the Akatsuki and who they were and what their goal was. Of course, only the privileged knew all the information and the rest of the 'commoners', including Sakura, knew only what was essential- besides being known as the Akutski, they always wore long black capes with red and white clouds,some of the members were Kisame Hoshigaki of Kirigakure, Deidara of Iwagakure, Orochimaru- a Konoha sannin, Sasori of Suna and a masked man called Tobi of unknown origin. All of them S-ranked, highly dangerous criminals.

Sakura knew of two others, but she wasn't able to remember what they looked like so ti was impossible to profile them. She just knew they talked near her while they thought she was dead. Their voices were like filth, crude, harsh and made her want to vomit every time they crossed her mind. If she heard them again, she might be able to recognize them.

As for the goal the Akutski had, it was a peaceful world with no conflict. The idea of achieving peace in such a way was universally wrong and even Kakazu had no idea how their leader planned on making their dreams into reality, but one thing was for sure-not many shinobi would live to see it.

They sure had a peculiar way of securing a warless world.

Anyway, she had full confidence in the Kages and their ability to come together and destroy a common enemy. She heard Itachi played a big part in conducting very peaceful meetings; although he was young, he spoke very wisely and earned the respect of other Kages. They were slowly but surly starting to come around and the meetings would usually be conducted in a civil, scandal-free way.

As for Sakura's relationship with Itachi, she avoided him like the plague. She saw him a lot, walking through the hallways, in the hospital, but Sakura always managed to find a way to slither away. There was no good reason for that kind of behaviour, Itachi was not a child and, just as he said it, she was not the only woman in the village who had a crush on him, but she felt more comfortable not being around him none the less.

Few days ago, she was on her way to the farmers market to pick up some fresh fruit when she saw Itachi walking towards her, looking over some scrolls with three ANBU members. She was about to turn around when he looked up from his scroll and in her direction. There was no doubt in her mind he saw her, so escape was not a valid option. It was either march on and pass him with head held up high or pretend to go into one of the small shops situated on each side of the road. While she mulled over what to do, Sakura sneaked a glance up to Itachi only to see he was still looking at her. It was not one of those curious glances you throw at someone, but much more intense. His eyes were almost daring her to go towards him, to come closer like a moth to a flame. She felt the same kind of seemingly unexplainable arousal she experienced a while back in his office. It scared her that he could make her feel like this with just one look. They were now only few feet apart. Sakura could sense her heart started pounding frantically and her head almost exploded under the weight of sheer panic. Without a second thought, she escaped into the sanctity of a nice, albeit, smelly antique shop. She stayed there, seeking refuge behind an old,dusty armoire for more than half an hour. She knew Itachi was far gone by now, but she wanted to be on the safe side.

There was no point in crawling back between her warm sheets now that she was fully awake. This happened more often than not lately and the lack of sleep took its toll- her hospital work was getting sloppy and even her performance during missions was a far cry from her usual, perfect ones.

'Well, almost perfect.' She remembered with a familiar dread building up in the pit of her stomach.

Today,she would go and ask Itachi to be taken off missions for a while. It took some time for her to realize that she is now of no use to anyone. It made perfect sense to take this crisis as a sign from above and relax and let go for once in her life. She had been thinking about it for a very long time and if someone else was residing in that tower, she would be well in relaxing by now, but Itachi was the one she would have to deal with. She dreaded that very familiar office and his dark, seductive persona in a dimly lit room.

'Like a bandage, Sakura. Just rip it off. The sooner, the better.' She repeated the mantra in her head.

She got out of the bed, stretching just like every other morning and then dragging her legs lazily towards the kitchen to put a kettle on the stove for tea. Afterwards, she marched on to the bathroom to freshen up and pretty much do her usual morning routine.

Her hand trembled in shock when the light above the mirror hit her face, illuminating her high points, but also making shadows more prominent. She looked at her sunken in, almost greyish features while she ran a brush through her pink locks. It was obvious she lost a substantial amount of weight along with her pretty pink cheeks and cheerful personality. It was what it was. She would deal with her bad habits later, but for now, her only priority was to get her leave from duty.

When she was done drinking her tea and eating a bowl of cereal, the clock in her living room signaled it was now 8 o'clock. The Hokage is surely by now in his office, so she will just go there and deal with this.

She tried moving, getting up from that chair and walking out that door, but she couldn't. She struggled when it came to confrontation and dealing with unpleasantness ever since she was just a genin. When it came to it, she would put matters on hold and postponed them as long as possible. Old habits die hard, indeed.

It would be much easier if she could talk to someone about her problems, but Ino was out of town and the only other person who knew about her feelings was Sasuke, and he already clarified to her what it means to fall in love with an Uchiha.

There was no one else to talk to. Except Itachi.

Her day passed by quickly since morning. Sakura still debated if she was ready to go meet Itachi or not in her head, but realised there was no sense in putting it off. All day long she kept thinking how much of a coward she is and just as she was about to go get ready to see him, her resolve melted into nothing and she started all over again. It was now almost six o'clock and, officially, Itachi was in his office for two more hours.

She got up and took a bath to calm her nerves and also, she was starting to reek from her constant perspiration. She didn't have a habit of wearing makeup, but today she just looked so corpse-like it would almost be a crime if she went out without a little bit of lipstick to put some colour back into her gaunt face. Next came the part she hated the most-clothes.

There wasn't anything as nice as she wanted in her closet. Almost every article of clothing was intended for missions. Sakura was beginning to panic when she remembered the bag with dresses from her mother. They weren't perfect, but she had no choice anyway. After trying on every dress for five times, she decided on a white, knee-length summer dress and to go with that her brown, off-duty sandals.

When she was absolutely satisfied with her reflection in an old, black-rimmed mirror, her feet carried her to the door.

This time, she got out of her apartment

.

.

.

It was almost dark when she got in front of the Hokage tower, and just as her subconsciousness started to panic, someone behind her spoke.

„Miss Haruno. Lord Hokage just sent for you. What a coincidence." A tall, dark haired ANBU told her.

'He sent for me? '

„What did he want?"

She asked in the voice of a mouse, barely above a whisper. She could swear she heard him chuckle underneath his wolf mask.

„You go up and find out." He said, clearly amused with her uncharacteristic behaviour.

The ANBU did a seal and vanished into thin air in front of her.

There wasn't much choice now, was it. She would just have to go in there, say her lines and leave. Although, she had a strange feeling in her gut about this little meeting.

Sakura was in front of his office only few minutes after she entered the building. Now it was really dark and the hallways were poorly lit with beautiful, antique wall lamps she always admired when walking to Hokage's office.

She allowed herself no time to question this visit and knocked quickly on the door.

Instead of guards opening them, she could hear Itachi saying 'enter' in that distinctive, deep tone.

Her hands were shaking like a leaf on a windy day, but thankfully, she hadn't lost any of her resolve.

He was sitting behind his ebony desk filled with scrolls and files, holding a cup of tea in his hands, watching her with half-lidded eyes. She always found her biggest weakness were his beautiful, big, charcoal eyes. He had a mesmerizing pair of eyelashes which gave his masculine face a softer note.

It was difficult for Sakurs to find something to look at instead of him and not come off as rude, but she could not stand looking him face to face either.

„Sakura. Take a seat." He told her lazily.

„There is no need. I'll be brief." It was better for her if they spent as little time as possible with each other.

Her voice shook more than her hands. There was no doubt in her mind he knew she was as nervous as a little girl standing near a boy she liked, which she was in a way.

„But I won't." His tone was commanding and unfaltering.

It was a not-so-subtle demand for her to sit. She did not want to quarrel today, so she obeyed and took a seat opposed to him. After a few brief moments of unpleasant silence, Itachi got up from his place at the desk and began circling it.

„So, miss Haruno, would you like to go first? " a very soft, almost undetectable smile adorning his face.

„Yes. I wanted to ask you if I could be taken off missions for a while." She tried to sound confident and full of resolve, but came across as just a little tougher than a butterfly.

She fidgeted in her seat, playing with the hem of her dress nervously.

„Why?" her request peaked his interest.

„I've been having some nightmares and can't really focus on my missions properly. It's nothing to worry about." She was brief, not wanting to get into details.

He was almost at her side by now.

„It's fine. Take as much free time as you like." He replied, seemingly not interested to go into depths.

„Thank you." The word came out as a rustle.

Itachi was now standing directly behind her and she could feel his hands resting on arms of her chair. He drew closer and closer, until she could tell simply by smelling it was him.

„My pleasure." He said, grazing her earlobe with his lips as he spoke.

She was starting to feel the moistness of his condensed breath on her neck after he stayed behind her for another few minutes. She could hear the beat of her ecstatic heart and shallow breaths that escaped her chest in uneven patterns. It was a very unique and unfamiliar sensation for her. There was no guessing what Itachi was up to. Well, few things crossed her mind, but the last time he said his brother was right- there is no room in his life for a woman who is not an Uchiha.

What does this mean then? What was she supposed to do now? So many questions and no courage to ask them.

„Are you still angry with me for 'taking a peak' at your brain." His tongue rolled like honey off spoon.

She kept quiet for some time still wrapped up in her daydream, not even sure if he had spoken or if it was just her imagination.

„I don't want to talk about that." It was not true; she wanted to know everything about that, but now was not the time.

„What should we talk about then, Sakura?"

His voice got a tone deeper as he whispered seductively into her ear. She never thought he could be so enticing.

He was seducing her, and very successfully at that. If she stays..

„I have to go." A brief moment of panic came over her.

He sneaked a hand from behind her and encircled her waist in a rough embrace.

„You can try.."

His words held a hint of threat, but she never wanted to escape his toned, muscular arms and that musky scent of his anyway.

Just as she began relaxing into him, a voice appeared in her head.

' You two will never be together. It doesn't work that way for the Uchiha.'

Sasuke was right. What was she doing?

In one swift move, she removed herself from Itachi's embrace and went to the door. He, of course, was hot on her heels, slamming the door shut just as she opened them.

Sakura was once again roughly handled, only now, she was pressed against the door of his office.

„Why are you leaving?"

He leaned into her so hard she was bound to bruise the next day. When she attempted to push him away, he simply pushed her hands to the door as well.

„Let me go." She protested, but he did not listen.

„No." There was something in his tone that told her he wasn't going to back away so easily.

„Why are you doing this?" after everything that happened, she didn't understand why this sudden change of heart.

He looked at her with a smirk on his face.

„Why shouldn't I?"

„You don't remember what you told me the last time?" she asked, knowing quite well he does not forget anything.

He let go of her hands and put his own at each side of her face, fixing his eyes on hers.

„I cannot talk right now." He whispered and pressed his mouth on hers.

The movement was rough and his lips were fast and eager. Even though Sakura always imagined their first kiss would be very romantic and gentle, the reality was simply..Termless. There was no word she could use to describe the mixture of passion and despair that was their kiss.

He moved his hands from her face to her buttocks and lifted her up while she wound her legs around his slim waist. Sakura was not sure where he was taking her and she did not care. After so many nights of wishing and dreaming, she wanted one to be filled with reality.

The consequences won't be easy to deal with and she will probably end up heartbroken, old maid, but if everything will be half as good as it was in every of her fantasies, it would be worth it.

When she next opened her eyes, they were in the middle of a small office filled with countless stacks of paper and crates overflowing with scrolls.

He put her down in a sitting position on the middle of some table, and his lips found hers once again. His roaming hands slightly lifted the hem of her dress and played with it for a while, just to see if she would be okay with that.

Not breaking the kiss, he took her silence as consent and started dragging his fingers from their starting position just above her knees to medial side of her muscular legs.

She clenched her thighs together in response to his bold ministrations, but he simply spread them apart and continued travelling until he reached the lace of her undergarments. She never meant for anything like this to happen tonight, but now that she was able to see his desire for herself, it was hard to get away.

Itachi stopped their heated kiss and moved away just a fraction.

„Do you want me to stop." He asked in a tone that was serious.

„I would have stopped you already if I wanted to." Sakura said playfully, reaching for him so they could continue, but Itachi had other plans.

He backed away even further, pulled his shirt with the Uchiha crest off and looked suggestively at her. Sakura was caught off guard by his actions at first, but caught on quickly and began undressing herself.

She had nothing except panties beneath her dress, so she was not that comfortable with just tossing articles of clothing around like Itachi did. Lucky for her, he understood what the problem was and approached her once again.

„Close your eyes." He whispered softly, reasurring her a bit in what they were doing.

She did as she was told. He put his hands back on the hem of her dress, only now he scrunched the dress as he went up, all the way to her chest where she lifted her arms up, and just like that, her dress was at his shirt's side.

His hands roamed her body in a pattern going from the crook of her neck, to her bared, perky breasts where he lingered, flicking her pink, stiff nipples just enough for her to release an ecstatic moan. When he looked up, her face bore the expression of a person in pain- eyes closed tightly shut, eyebrows frowning and mouth slightly parted. Although he missed those beautiful, emerald orbs, he much preferred her experiencing everything with her eyes closed. Every inch of her skin was now sensitised and every touch, sound, smell and taste seemed more intense.

Sakura had no idea what to expect from all of this. They hardly talked about their feelings on the matter, but she enjoyed how he made her feel way too much to stop him now. It was high time for her to do something wild and unexpected, and this she wanted to do for years.

He was currently caressing her nipples, pinching them lightly every few seconds or so. He observed her creamy, perky breast and pink, round nipples and decided she had the most beautiful breasts he ever saw. When her skin was red and almost throbbing from his rough touches, he traced her waist with his finger until he reached the only piece of material covering her otherwise naked body. He hooked his pointer on each side of her panties and tugged on them lightly. She gasped when realised he wanted to take them off, but did not do anything to stop him. He pulled them down her cream thighs until they hit the floor. For a while, she could only hear his deep breaths every so often coming from near her left side of the face. The suspense was killing her. She now sat on the cold surface of the desk, buck naked with legs spread apart, at Itachi Uchiha's mercy.

„Not yet. Just feel." He reprimanded her when she started opening her eyes.

It was really hard not to see what happened around her. She would normally be able to sense what happened, but Itachi was such a stealthy shinobi it was impossible to predict his movements.

„Oh god!" she yelled in a mixture of shock and ecstasy when his mouth wrapped around her erect and susceptible nipple.

He continued licking and sucking, even pulling on her pink pebbles with his teeth now and then.

Itachi guessed Sakura was a virgin based on how she reacted to the most trivial touches. Her limited, almost non-existant experience put him under a lot of pressure. She would have to be very wet and ready if he hoped to give her the unforgettable experience he dreamed of.

His head started moving to the south, leaving a wet trail as he circled his tongue on her soft skin that reminded him of silk sheets. When he reached her navel, she pulled his hair in an attempt to stop him. He felt her squirming jittery the further he went.

He continued, listening to her ragged breaths and soft moans while she tugged on his hair harder and harder as he kept on going down.

„Itachi, wait!" she managed to whisper between hundreds of moans and breaths.

He still had no intention of stopping. She would just have to deal with her fears and insecurities instead of running away from new, frightening experiences.

She was now desperate for him to stop. It was unimaginable; she did not even know one could be kissed down there. It was so intimate and she thanked god for that shower before leaving the apartment. He was obviously unreasonable and would not budge no matter how hard she pulled him by the hair.

Before she knew it, the most intense feeling spread through her loins up her body, leaving erected hairs and trembling limbs in its wake. He twirled his tongue around her sweet spot in intervals; first, it was at a slow pace, barely grazing its surface, and then he put his entire mount around it and sucked as hard as he could.

„Itachi!" she yelled his name out, still holding onto his mane.

There was only one thing familiar in this entire process. It was this feeling she always got when pleasuring herself that always reminded her of a thread being slowly pulled out of a sweater, one inch at a time, but faster as the end neared, until the sweater fell apart completely.

She once again felt the similar pull, but only this time, the feelings were much more concentrated and powerful.

„I'm going to cum, Itachi." She yelled when she realised what was going to happen.

Just as she held onto the desk in preparation for her upcoming orgasm, Itachi pulled away.

„What are you doing?!" she yelped in complete disarray, opening her eyes after having them shut for so long,

When she looked at Itachi, he was already shirtless and in process of removing his pants. All of her frustration and anger melted into nothing after she saw him standing there, pleased at how he ravished her until she screamed his name.

„I told you not to open your eyes." He said in a flat, almost angry voice while tossing aside his black pants, staying in his undergarments.

Sakura did not hear his question because now, she was looking at a growing bulge in his briefs.

He noticed her interest in his groin and began pulling the last piece of clothing off at an agonizingly slow pace, watching her swallow lumps caught in her throat.

When it sprang out, Sakura couldn't hold her surprise in. She had seen her share of male genitalia in hospital, but his member was, well, beautiful. Maybe it was the maelstrom of hormones in her bloodstream or the lack of sleep, but she was truly enticed by it.

„You like what you see?" he asked in a provocative voice, knowing what the answer is already.

She pushed her legs together in a shy manner and smiled sheepishly, nodding for yes.

He, charmed by her reaction, came to stand before her, pushing her legs open.

She once again trembled underneath his touches, but this time not out of fear or anxiety, but with excitement. When he was very close, she wound her hands around his neck and pulled him into searing kiss full of want and raw passion. They touched each others most sensitive places; Itachi plunged a finger into her while Sakura pumped his shaft with her hand and all of the shyness and insecurities went out the window.

Once Itachi deemed her wet enough, he removed her hand from his length and positioned his head at her entrance.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her very gently on the lips, sensing she feared what is next.

„We can stop if you want." he asked and looked in her eyes for even a fraction of doubt. There was none.

She rested her forearms flat on desk's surface and Itachi pushed her knees up for easier entrance. He started touching her breast once again, playing with her still erect nipples. With his other hand, he rubbed the head of his cock on her clitoris, making her moan lightly. She was still very sensitive from her oral and in desperate need of release.

She just began closing her eyes when he stopped her.

„Now , you watch." He said and pushed himself between her slits, tearing himen in one quick, precise motion.

„Aaaaghhh" she cried out in pain.

A trickle of blood ran down her buttocks and dripped onto the floor. A single tear escaped her eye while Itachi gently kissed every inch of her face in an effort to comfort her.

„I won't move until you say I can. You just have to stretch a bit, that's all. It won't hurt once you accomodate me." He said in a voice just above a whisper, dragging his hand lazily through her hair.

They stayed like this for another minute when she told him it was okay to go again.

He leaned into her, grabbing the hair at the base of her neck in a bunch, and looking intently in her eyes, plunged once more. She gasped and scraped the wood of the desk with her fingers. He started moving in a slow, gentle pace until her pain slowly started turning into pleasure. He could see her eyes were unfocused and dark with desire and growing excitement and knew she started to experience the real pleasures of sex.

„Agh, go faster." She asked him after she was sure she could take it.

He pushed her back on the desk and she was now sprawled all over it, bracing herself for what was to come.

He then put her legs to rest on his shoulders as he entered her much deeper than before.

She moaned in mixture of pleasure and pain, but as he continued, the pain was all gone. He was merciless and rough, but took notice of when he had gone too far. Sakura felt like a bomb ready to explode every time he hit that sweet spot deep inside her.

His eyes never left hers. It was quite enjoyable for Itachi to watch her reactions to his moves. He now knew exactly what she likes and dislikes, although, to his utmost satisfaction he learned there weren't many things Sakura did not enjoy when making love.

She neared her end, just one more plunge and she would be in her seventh heaven. Itachi seemed he was right around there too.

„Can you come?" he asked her.

„Yes, go faster." She demanded.

He grabbed the desk for support and started pumping inside and out like a maniac. Sakura was so ecstatic she forgot she wasn't in a soundproof room and began screaming as her orgasm began to rip through her. Her clenching muscles were enough to bring him over the edge as well, making him spill his seed inside her warm, already wet cavern.

They panted in their merged state for another few minutes. He put a chaste kiss on her lips and she smiled gently, feeling like a queen.

„I enjoyed this very much, Itachi." She said with now a bigger smile on her lips.

„As did I." His tone was soft, but there was something close to trembling she was able to detect in his voice.

„What is the matter?" she asked, her smile beginning to fade when he pulled away from her.

He got up and out of her. The lack of contact stung, but she had no time to worry about that right now.

He was pulling his pants on, not even casting a glance in her direction. She got up and put her clothes on as well.

How could she have been so stupid. She knew he could not be with her and yet she let herself be fooled by his sweet talk.

When they were both dressed, he opened the door leading to his office and she followed right after. At first, she just wanted to storm out and never see him again in her life, but as she neared the door, a little voice in her head told her if she did not get closure today, she never would.

„Was this a one time thing for you?" she asked, dreading the answer.

He looked up to the ceiling, giving himself some time to think. Even if he wanted to, he could not make her more than a pass time, because when his parents choose a bride for him, he would have to marry her and Sakura would have to be out of the picture.

„I don't know." He answered truthfully.

She was able to see a tortured look on his face. He regretted doing this. He knew they would never be together and she would end up used and broken, but he did it anyway.

She could sense him watching her. It was hard, but it was what it was. She would either be his whore while he married and had family with another woman or she would walk away now and never come back.

„I think it was a mistake." She said abruptly, not sure herself where those words came from, but glad she said them none the less. She won't be anybody's toy.

A few minutes passed until he spoke again.

* * *

To be continued...

Don't you just love cliffhangers?

Yours truly,

Gracessecret.


	4. encounter

I am sooo sorry for the long wait, but it's been really hectic the last month with my college and some personal things.. Anyway, just so you know, I will not let this story go because I hate unfinished stories and those authors are really not cool! I will once again update with some delay, but it will be up in about two weeks! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I had fun writing it. Once again, I would lovelovelove to hear anything you have to say about this story- suggestions, dirt, praises- anything!

* * *

She barely made it to the end of her twelve hour long shift at the Konoha hospital, sneaking glances to her hand watch every so often, praying for some divinity to speed the course of time. She couldn't be bothered with walking back to her apartment after work, so she used one of those teleportation jutsus that all Shinobi were required to learn at some point in case of emergency.

She entered her home in a hurry, kicking her blue, shinobi sandals off as soon as she entered the apartment. Some of the exhaustion seemed to have dissipated when comforting smells of her home engulfed her senses. Her black and red, standard issue shinobi top and simple black shorts seemed to have formed a second layer of skin, gripping the original layer tightly, no doubt the result of constant perspiration during work, but after a bit of a struggle, they joined her previously discarded sandals in a pile on the floor as well.

Soon, she was in the shower with blissfully cold water hitting the top of her head and falling downwards, carrying all the dirt and sweat along.

She slumped to the floor a few minutes after, her feet begging for relief. It was a state of chaos in the Shinobi World- the injured were countless and the doctors scarce. Ever since those early run ins with the Akatsuki, the entire ninja world devoted all of its time and energy into finding the culprits responsible for killing more than five hundred shinobi and god knows how many more civilians. It was in their habit to pillage small, unprotected villages in the dead of night, taking their food and riches, leaving no survivors.

It seemed there was little The Kage could do at this point since there were hardly any evidence and every group of shinobi they sent for investigation was either butchered or came back empty handed.

Yes, times were desperate and she heard Itachi insisted on investigating the matter personally. If he had gotten the permission, she did not know, nor did she care.

Her thoughts wandered as they had a tendency to do those last few weeks and her mind replayed her little 'meeting' with Itachi few weeks prior. The thoughts came uninvited and would always make her feel like shit afterwards.

Remembering that night always reopened still fresh wounds that were bound to leave a scar.

 _... „If you want, I will never come back." She said abruptly, not sure herself where those words came from, but glad she said them none the less. She won't be anybody's toy._

 _A few minutes passed until he spoke again._

„ _I always had a dream, and that dream was to change this world. You are younger, and more fortunate than me, so you have never had to see the dread that is a war. Imagine forests and meadows full of half-rotten bodies and dismembered, yelping people. Imagine the worst possible stench in the world. Imagine the sky blackened with the murders of crows." He said, reminiscing one of his earliest memories with a painful expression._

 _They were both silent for a few moments, one remembering, the other imagining the horrors of war._

„ _I never wanted to be Hokage." He continued" I never wanted this burden. But I took my election as a sign that I should do something with my power, and I have decided to put an end to all conflicts in shinobi world. We are all brothers divided by rivers, mountains and history full of murders and conspiracies. For the sake of our future, I have to stay Hokage."_

 _Sakura could feel the change in her breathing pattern as her breaths were replaced by small, fast rasps. She might be unwilling to accept nothing good will follow from his speech, but her subconsciousness was well aware what he was about to do._

 _Seeing as she did not say a word for the past five minutes, Itachi decided his only option was to tell her in a very direct, but also very honest way what this will come down to._

„ _If the word gets out about our affair, I will be banished from my clan and my position as a future head of the clan. The Uchiha will not tolerate a traitor as their Hokage, and the council, not wanting to agitate my clan, will be sure to relieve me of my duties. We can not start something that has no future. We have no future together."_

 _There was nothing in his tone that would indicate his regret. If Sakura did not know any better, she would have thought he rehearsed the speech many times. No sign of pain, no quiver in his voice_

 _Sakura was not some stupid teenage girl. She was well aware of his duties and to what degree his fellow clansmen tend to be rigorous to know she in no way qualified for the title of his wife. She knew she would be a one-night-stand. She just expected a little more than a cold dismissal afterwards._

„ _What makes you think I planned on marrying you just because we had sex?"_

 _He gave her a knowing look, and she remembered he had looked into her mind while she was unconscious. The bastard. She was about to say how it did not change anything when he interrupted._

„ _Sakura, you can not mention this to anyone. This, " he gestured between them" was a very dangerous thing for me to do." His tone was serious and she recognized a hint of threat in it._

 _All of her hopes for parting in a civilized manner went out the window with those words._

„ _You have got to be kidding me. Who do you think I am?" she will not tolerate his patronizing bullshit!_

 _She stepped closer to him and he did not even flinch._

„ _I am a grown, sensible woman, not some random slut you picked up at a bar. How dare you threaten me?"_

 _His brows knitted in confusion. „I never-_

„ _Spare me!" she cut him off, not really interested in what he had to say._

 _There wasn't anything left to do than to leave while she still held on to some shreds of decency._

 _Sakura moved past him, being careful not to even graze his shoulder, and exited through the door of his office. In her mind, she wondered if he was going to stop her, if this was going to play out like one of the romantic comedy movies she despised so much. Was she going to get a chance at happiness? Faith must have had other things in store for her, because all she heard as she walked away was closing of his office door._

She cried for the first few days, hugging her pillow and eating copious amounts of ice cream, cursing Ino for being on a mission, leaving her with only Sasuke to talk to. Was she supposed to tell him about what happened? Probably not. Did she give a fuck? Absolutely not.

She mustered up the courage to meet up with him a few days after and told him what transpired that night between his brother and herself.

 _...Sasuke seemed surprisingly calm, given the news she just told him. He just sat there, not looking anywhere in particular, obviously processing her story._

 _His facade, however, started to break off moments later and he soon shook with boiling rage, unintentionally breaking off a piece of the bench they were sitting on._

„ _Sasuke, calm down." Sakura used her gentlest tone, hoping to tranquilize him just enough so he doesn't destroy half of the park._

 _He did not calm down, but he did not resume breaking random objects either, so that was an improvement. Eventually, his facial features told Sakura he relaxed a little. His eyes were not so wide open in disbelief and his fists let go of the poor, wrecked bench. He looked at her in a scolding manner, which took Sakura by surprise._

„ _What did I tell you, Sakura?" his eyes were dark and she could see the disappointment in them, she just never thought he would blame her!_

„ _What did you hope to accomplish by sleeping with him?" his tone rose a fraction._

„ _I cannot believe you let him take advantage of you! I told you to forget about him. I told you we had rules." He gradually started shouting, leaving Sakura in a complete state of shock and disbelief._

„ _Why the hell are you defending him?" Sakura stood up to emphasize just how upset she was with his reaction. To even think he would blame the whole situation on her!_

„ _Well, did he make you do it? Did he force you?" he stood up as well, grabbing her forearms._

„ _No, Sasuke. But he knew how I felt!" she yelled and pushed him aside before backing away few feet. She knew Sasuke would not hurt her, but she couldn't remember ever seeing him so angry and full of rage. Backing away was almost instinctual._

„ _And you knew what the deal was. I told you myself you had no future with him, and then you go and sleep with him? Are you dim witted?!" he paced nervously around the bench, around Sakura, around random trees, cursing under his breath._

 _She was overwhelmed by everything that has happened recently. One horrible mistake, one wrong judgement and everything was falling apart._

 _The tears she shed were not because of what Itachi did, nor Sasuke's attitude towards her predicament. Those tears started forming the moment she realized she was the one to be blamed. How on earth could she have thought Itachi would be willing to give up on everything in his life for her. He hardly knew her name, for god's sake. She let her want and the possibilty of childhood fantasy coming true cloud her mind and judgment and now she would pay the price._

 _After the prolonged silence felt almost ridiculous, Sakura wiped her wet cheeks using the back of her hand and started walking towards the center of the village where her apartment was situated. Just like his brother, Sasuke let her leave without a single spoken word. She wanted to turn around and see if he had gone home as well, but her pride did not let her; even though she was aware of her mistake, she would never forgive him for judgmental looks and insults._

Sakura started to feel hypothermia when she realized she almost fell asleep beneath the stream of now extremely cold water. As per usual, she dried her body with a bubble gum pink towel that matched the color of her hair and put another, dry one on her damp locks while thinking of what she could eat for dinner that was not too time consuming. She exited the bathroom and proceeded to her small bedroom that stood opposite to the kitchen.

Her mother always told her she needed a bigger apartment- 'This apartment is small, don't throw your money away. When you have a family, which won't be long, you will regret.' She said. Three years have passed and still there was no family in sight for her. Even though it seemed unusual, the idea of never having a husband or a child seemed more appealing to her as she got older and older. She knew girls who settled and married only because it was a social protocol, but that just seemed unnecessary and forced to Sakura. There is no good reason why someone shouldn't be happy even if single. Actually, when she sees what her friends turned into- manipulative, obsessive bitches- she is glad she doesn't have to deal with that.

It was already 9 pm when she dressed, dried her hair, put a load of laundry to wash and finished eating her salmon with leftover rice. It was not in her habit to clean the dishes right after she ate-she was kind of a slob- but there really wasn't anything for her to do in the evenings and her exhaustion seemed to have dissipated.

After half an hour of going through her medical scrolls in an attempt to be sucked into an intriguing medical case, which she had trouble finding, her phone rang.

She picked it up and put it against her ear, only to have her eardrums almost pierced by a high-pitched squeal some might call voice.

„ Guess who's baaaaaaack!" Ino mercilessly yelled into her phone.

„God, Ino, we talked about that frequency and how it has the power to scramble brains!" Sakura relocated her phone to her left, now probably the only functional ear.

„Let's go somewhere! I haven't been home in months!" she pleaded with her usual cute, baby voice.

After weighing her options- staying at home and dying of boredom or go with Ino and dying from alcohol poisoning- she decided she would rather die drunk and in good company.

„Fine. Come by my place and we can go from here." Sakura said as she listened to the excited shouts coming from her former rival, now best friend.

„I knew you would not disappoint me! I'll be there in an hour." She hung up before Sakura had the chance to even say goodbye.

And promptly one hour after their phone call, Ino banged at her door like she usually did. A very annoying habit of hers.

„Ino, I told you, I will break your skinny arms for pounding my door. You already dented it a little, you pig." Ino could hear her best friend's muffled voice coming from the other side of said doors.

A few moments later, Sakura flung the door open, throwing daggers at Ino.

„Come on, Forhead. You'll give yourself a hernia from carrying all that negativity." Ino teased and flung her hands around Sakura's neck, and that seemed to be all Sakura needed to forgive her friend's intrusive and ever-so-annoying nature.

„I called Naruto about ten minutes ago, we'll meet him and Sasuke at the Leaf bar." Sakura informed.

Ino rolled her eyes.

„I hate the Leaf. It's always so crowded and the people who go there are so much older than us!" Ino wailed like she always did when they would go to the Leaf.

It was true, though, the customers of Leaf tend to be Shinobi veterans who come there for one thing only- cheap booze.

„I know, I know, but Naruto and Sasuke insisted. You know they like places without their rampaging fangirls.

Ino huffed in defeat and the friends started walking towards the outskirt of the village. It was so nice having her back, her presence alone was very comforting and Sakura already felt much better. Ino informed her about what happened to her during the mission, which was mostly shopping and a little of the actual work, but before they could come to talk about what Sakura did in her absence, Naruto was already waving his goofy hand dramatically to signal his location.

„I hate it when he does that. We are ninja, for God Sake." Ino exclaimed, slightly embarrassed „I think I would be able to sniff out Doofus and Broody, wouldn't you?"

Sakura fell into fits of laughter and Ino followed. She just loved the nicknames Ino came up with for Naruto and Sasuke!

When the four of them would meet up, which was quite often really, it would always go the same way- Ino and Naruto would drink too much and act poorly enough for the manager to kick them out of the bar, while Sasuke and she would drag their asses back home. Tonight, only Naruto was heavy on drinking and Ino's restraint was beginning to get suspicious. What was she up to?

„Ino, I thought you'd be sloshed by now. What gives?" Sakura watched Ino fumble with her glass and corners of her mouth stretch unnaturally to form t 'I'm up to no good' Ino trademark smirk.

Oh no.

Sakura only hoped Ino would not insist on going clubbing again. She hated going to those stifling, smoke filled dumps. She liked drinking and dancing, but those places were usually so crowded you could barely stand, let alone move to the rhythm of songs. Even though she always thought that way about clubs, Ino seemed to have always found a way to get her to go with. She decided she would go home after she finished the beer in her hands to avoid her friend's devious plans.

Also, she felt uncomfortable with Sasuke looking at her like she would crumble any moment now. God, she was so sorry she ever said anything to him!

2 hours later..

Sakura asked herself the same question that seemed to come up every time she found herself in a situation similar to this one- 'Why the hell am I still friends with Ino?'

She, once again, let herself be dragged to one of these awful, stinky night clubs on the outskirts of Konoha.

It was all those shots they had with Naruto, Sasuke and Genma, who joined them later on in Leaf where they actually had a very nice time until the boys decided to go eat at Ichirakus. Her plans for a quiet, simple, drunken night in a small, intimate surrounding went out the window as soon as Ino decided she 'soooo much misses dancing!'

Even though she said she wouldn't, Sakura went with her anyway because she was just that goodhearted and she really did miss Ino. It was high time she told her about what happened with Itachi, but she decided not to spoil the general atmosphere. Her subconsciousness kept yelling at her for being a loudmouth since she already told Sasuke, but to hell with Itachi.

With all that alcohol in their circulatory system, they were bound to cry their eyes out before deciding to go burn his house down or something of that nature. Tonight is going to be just about the two of them and their turbulence-filled friendship. She will even suffer through this nightmare just to indulge in!

„Hey Sak, I'll go get us some drinks. You try to find like a table or something where we can leave our stuff." Ino shouted into Sakura's ear and she was still barely able to discern sounds her mout was forming, that's how loud it was.

„Fine." She said, not overly enthusiastic about the task she was given.

She had better chances of finding Naruto is studying than she had of finding a table at this point. The place was overrun with drunk, sweaty people wriggling about on the dance floor, or any other area of the packed club.

Upon closer inspection, half the Shinobi she knew were down there. She knew 'Senbon' was very popular amongninja, but she had no idea her colleagues liked partying so much. The only rational explanation she was able to offer herself when she ditched Ino and clubbing for a night in with lights out at 11:00 pm was that most Shinobi preferred to spend their nights this way. After a long day of tiresome, neverending healing or chakra devouring mission, she just wanted the luxury of peace and quiet, maybe reading a scroll or two before entering the dream world. Actually, she didn't even want to visit dream world, she just wanted the serenity of nothingness. Now, she knew she might be the only one who likes to spend their time grandma style. How pathetic was that?

Why couldn't she just let go and enjoy?

There was no good reason why she shouldn't dance until the first rays of sunshine come creeping in like she used to do in her younger days. Well, she only did that twice. But still.

Tonight, she would let go of all the horrible things that tortured her exhausted and overworked mind and live in the moment. She would shut her brain off just this once. Just this once she would not think about her duties, she would not think about the Akatsuki, and most importantly, she would not think about Itachi. Holding on to threads of past was eating her alive and with every passing day she became more bitter and angry; angry at the world, even though she knew she was angry with herself.

„What are you doing? I told you to find us a place for our stuff!" Ino shouted into Sakura's ear, although Sakura seemed oblivious to her friend's words.

Maneuvering the drinks she was holding in a shaky, drunken manner, Ino was able to free one hand just enough to shake Sakura by shoulder, hoping to get her out of this daydreaming in the middle of a nightclub.

Sakura reacted immediately to a light tap on her shoulder and turned to see Ino juggling two martini glasses, now half-way empty; the other half pooled on the dark, mahogany floor.

„Will you help me while we still have something to drink in them?!" Ino was perplexed by her friend. Sakura has been usually not the easily distracted type of person, the one you have to explain everything to, but something was very off today.

„What's going on, Sak?" she came closer and wound an arm around her best friend in a loving manner, squeezing her forearm slightly to shake her up from the obvious disarray.

Sakura almost fell apart at Ino's question. She could feel her eyes filling up with tears as Ino's face turned more sour in expectation.

'No. Not today.' Sakura will not be so selfish as to ruin a perfect night with her sad love life.

„I'm just so glad you are home. I missed you so much." The tears came rolling as soon as she said those words. In all honesty, she never even realized how much she truly loved and needed Ino until only recently. Not being able to see her and share her most intimate thoughts and feelings with her was like a living nightmare. From this moment on, she would never take anything in her life for granted. Especially not her, the person who meant the world to her.

Though deeply touched by her friends remark, Ino was not convinced in the slightest that her prolonged absence was the cause of Sakura's uncharacteristically mopey behavior. She decided to ignore the problem until later on, trusting Sakura would confide in her when she saw fit. For now, she would do everything in her power to distract her dazed friend from struggles obstructing her fun and delightful behavior.

„Do you feel up for some dancing tonight, honey?" she asked in a manner that told Sakura it was okay to say no, but she would not disappoint nor herself nor Ino tonight. Besides, what would she do home now? Wallow in self-pity? She had done enough of that.

„Yes, you pig. Let's go!" she downed her martini and threw the empty glass to the floor, making it shatter into millions of pieces.

Ino was first caught off guard by Sakura's sudden mood shift, but soon started laughing maniacally and tossed her glass to the floor next to Sakura's.

„Okay Forehead, it's party time." With that, she grabbed Sakura by the hand and the friends started to make their way to the dance floor.

It took a while, but they have reached the desired spot; more accurately pushed and kicked their way forward.. Sakura was not familiar with songs blaring from the speakers, but it did not matter. Not tonight.

After a few minutes of mentally persuading herself she was having fun and enjoyed swaying her hips to this god awful music, she realized she actually was enjoying herself!

She was aware this will only last her tonight, but she felt so blissfully detached from her worldly problems and dilemmas it was hard not to enjoy herself and live in that moment. Ino was an amazing friend who knew just what she needed, never letting her rest, not one song. It was as if she knew that a break would dispel this magical feeling that was currently spreading through her.

They danced for two hours when Sakura decided she was in desperate need of a bathroom break.

„I'm going to the bathroom." She shouted in Ino's direction and she only raised a thumb in response, signaling she understood.

It was so nice to let go, she might do this more often.

On her way to the bathroom, she kept running into familiar people, casting curious looks in her direction. Some of them even told her openly they are shocked to see her in a place that was not a hospital or Ichiraku's. Normally, she would be deeply insulted by those brisk comments, but tonight, she just laughed and said nothing.

After ten minutes of walking and occasionally exchanging pleasantries, Sakura finally saw a bathroom sign. Only a few feet away. She just hoped the line would not be too long.

With a silent prayer on her lips, she made her way to the entrance. The moment of truth- was she going to pee in a toilet like a normal person or in her pants like a crazy drunk lady?

The sight in front of her eyes made her stop dead in her tracks.

The thoughts of line and urinating were now pushed to the back of her mind. All she could see was Itachi, pressing a girl against the wall, and from the look on her face, whispering something incredibly enticing into her ear.

The girl was clearly an Uchiha with her dark, long, perfect hair and black, bottomless eyes. She was gorgeous.

Sakura stood there, watching as the only man she ever had feelings for worked very hard to get just another girl to bed, just as he did her. The sad thing was, he didn't even bother with a bed. He just fucked her right there on that table.

Unwanted memories of that dreadful night came into her mind. She hated him now more than anything. She hated him for making her feel such whirlwind of emotions- from sadness to hate to lust, and all for one person. All for him.

The girl beneath him was now kissing the left side of his neck, working very hard to leave a black bruise- to leave her mark. His eyes were not closed or even blurred with lust like they were that night. She found some comfort in that fact, but the imaginary clasp around her heart was still there, relentlessly tightening.

All of a sudden, Itachi, as if sensing her presence, turned to look in her direction.

The familiar sense of sheer panic spread through her like a tidal wave, making her gasp like a fish in hot waters. She promptly turned around and started pushing through the crowd as fast as she could, looking behind now and then just to make sure she wasn't followed.

'Oh god. Oh god. Oh god..' she repeated her mantra.

It took her a few minutes, but she managed to emerge from the crowd, ignoring the curious glances cast her way. She adjusted her ruffled hair and clothes before opening the door and exiting.

When the fresh, crisp air flowing through the ally hit her face, she only then realized what exactly happened. In there, her senses seemed so dulled and unfocused and she wasn't able to truly register what transpired.

Right now, she was more embarrassed she was caught ogling than she was upset with Itachi. She needed to get out of there and quickly at that. It was highly unlikely he followed her, but she would not take her chances tonight.

Her feet started moving of their own accord and she was half-running in the direction of her home before she even realized.

Her mind was extremely numb- not wanting or simply not being able to process what she saw.

„Ino!" she stopped her feet in panic, not really sure what to do now, her brain still refusing to produce a useful thought.

'I will never take her for granted." Her mind paraphrased the words she said only a few hours ago and then gave her a nudge back towards the familiar door.

Though her resolve to go get her friend and possibly risk a fatal embarrassing situation with Itachi was now steel strong, she never made it to her friend.

* * *

Itachi watched her twist around his body with a lack of interest and a bored expression. He worked for twelve hours today and wanted nothing else than to go bury his face in a mountain of pillows until tomorrow noon, but when he stopped to visit his childhood home a few hours ago, his mother had insisted on him taking Ayame Uchiha out on a date. His parents have had their eyes set on a beautiful, albeit a rather boring girl since their infancy. Ever since he had the honor of becoming Hokage, his mother had been talking his ear off with stories of beautiful, graceful Ayame.

'Itachi, you will be twenty nine years old soon, it is high time you have taken a wife.' He could hear his mother's smooth voice echoing through his head, trying to persuade him to settle down and start a family.

He could honestly say he had no interest in ever taking a wife and becoming a father. The very thought of having to share his quarters and bed with another human being was simply.. Revolting. He had always been very private and reserved when it came to his personal belongings and he did not see that change- ever.

His thoughts involuntarily drifted to one night a few weeks ago as they have had a habit of doing so since then. His brain was bombarded by images of a writhing girl and her swooning, pink hair.

For some reason, he could not stop thinking about his brother's ex-teammate. First, he thought it was because the sex was amazing and his 'other head' thought about her, but realized he would only lie to himself if he thought she did not interest him.

Sasuke came to his new home, not far from his childhood one, to talk to him about everything that had transpired. Though Sasuke did not technically talk, but rather screamed, Itachi realized he shouldn't have done something like that to Sakura. He let his craving for her cloud his judgement and ended up hurting the poor girl. He had been trying to convince himself he did not care, but the truth of the matter was he regretted his actions. In his defense, he could not help it. She intrigued him since he first saw her all those long years ago with her cherry blossom-colored strands and green eyes to contrast them. Over time, he felt a dose of attraction for her, especially when he witnessed how skilled and devoted kunoichi she grew up to be. The people sang her praises all around the village and he could not help but smirk every time someone mentioned her beauty and charm.

On the other hand, as beautiful and charming as she was, there was a more primal side to her that really caught his undivided attention. Her ferociousness and inhuman strength inherited from her master, Tsunade, were enough to fill his head full of images of her, expressing her true talents, but maybe in a more revealing outfit. Or without it.

His urges grew and that day he was weak and relented. There was nothing he could do now. Though Sasuke suggest he should cast the Izanagi, erase what had happened that night and sacrifice his eye for what he has done.

A light tap on his cheek snapped him out of his thought and his eyes fell on Ayame.

'She is still here?'

She gave him her most seductive, smoldering look she was able to muster, all in hopes of making him more responsive to her ministrations. He remained unimpressed and unmoving, making her growl in frustration.

„Look, I don't usually have this much trouble with seducing a man so why don't you just tell me what's wrong so we can sort it out." She suggested in a tone that sounded more like a purr than a human voice.

Itachi, obviously, had no intention of sharing his problems with a stranger whose ambitions of becoming a wife to Hokage were so strong she degraded herself in front of him like a common prostitute.

„I don't think so." He stated bluntly.

She backed away from him for a moment and Itachi though she realized there was no chance in hell to realize her dreams with him, but she pressed herself even harder after that and came close to his ear.

„I don't care what is bothering you and I have to say I find this childish behavior very surprising for someone of your statute and age, but our joint future is locked in whether you like it or not." her words transformed from a kittens purr to snake's venom in a matter of seconds.

„What are you talking about?" Itachi asked with a hefty dose of panic in his voice. He had been very suspicious when his mother insisted on him taking Ayame out, and he had his doubts, but never did he though they would resort to arranged marriage without consulting him first.

Ayame almost snickered when she saw the realization set in his eyes.

Itachi's thoughts were blocked with this sudden, shocking news. For his parents to orchestrate his life behind his back was an outrage and that would not pass.

He wriggled out of her revolting, clingy hands with the intention of marching into the compound and demanding a good explanation for this bullshit of a deal, but she would not have it. Her embrace around his neck only tightened when he tried moving away.

„It would be wise of you to let go now." He had no intention of wasting precious time on this conniving little bitch.

She retorted him with a venomous laughter, mocking him openly.

„What are you going to do? Hit me?" she asked, certain in the gallantry of her, fingers crossed, future husband.

She made a mistake of underestimating the state of his rage. He turned them around so she was now near the wall and shoved her not too roughly into it.

„Did they make final plans yet?" he growled, but she was not even remotely scared.

„Yes. The date was set. The council approved." She wound her hands around him once more, whispering something into his ear and kissing his neck, but he was more than shocked at the moment. If the council approved the marriage, the plans must have been made months ago. Months.

This betrayal was unforgivable. If he decided not to marry Ayame now, the council would take it as an insult and he would never get another consent. Ever.

Even though he did not want to marry, he knew he would have to one day; he only thought he would have some time to find a suitable woman. His parents were a product of arranged marriage and he had the pleasure of witnessing what it meant to be married out of pure necessity. It was not what he wanted.

His thoughts were broken by a strange sensation spreading down his spine, and he was sure Ayame was not the reason behind it.

Someone was watching them.

He turned around and his chest constricted as soon as his eyes fell on her features.

The expression of pure terror that marred her beautiful, heart-shaped face made his heart constrict. Before he could say or do anything, she was making her way through the crowd, undoubtedly for the exit.

He contemplated if he should follow her or not, but if he thought about it, he had no reason to talk to her. They have seen each other many times since that night and have never spoken. Why did he feel the need to speak to her now? What was he going to say when he catches up to her? Only one way to find out.

The easiest way for him to get out of this club and away from the dreadful women in front of him was to pu The easiest way for him to get out of this club and away from the dreadful woman in front of him was to put his ninja skills to use.

In one fluid motion, he jumped to the rim of a first floor balcony and from there he landed near the exit, all of that in one second and without being noticed, leaving furious Ayame behind-which made him chuckle. The last thing he wanted were curious eyes of people with wild imagination.

His biggest concern now was that she had already left and that he would not be able to track her down now, but as soon as he opened the door, she stood in the alley, wide eyed and lost for words, just as he was.

The door behind him clicked and broke the soul-crushing silence between one time lovers.

Itachi had no idea what he should say to her. He hoped the words would form of their own accord once he faced her, but the truth of the matter was that his brain shut down the moment he realized they would finally talk about what happened, and tonight of all nights. The night that will change his life forever if Ayame's news were anything to go by to.

He shoved the thought of unfortunate might be marriage to the back of his skull and willed his brain to produce a coherent thought for now, but after minutes of trying, he was still unable to say anything.

She crossed her arms in front of her and he realized the wall between them was big and thick, which stopped his creative juices dead in tracks. She obviously had no intention of talking first, so the ball was in his court.

When the hurricane in his brain stilled, he put his hands in the front pockets of his black Shinobi pants and came a step closer.

* * *

It would be the understatement of the year if she said she was surprised by the fact he actually followed her, and by the looks of his martyr expression, he intended to talk to her about that night.

Though more than furious at the moment, she decided to remain put and listen what he had to say. Her hopes of hearing him professing his love for her went down the drain after tonight and she could now only hear what he had to say to her and spit everything she thought about him to his face.

He took a step towards her, carefully and slowly. He must think she would be intimidated by his presence. How pathetic.

Right now, she did not care what kind of excuse came out of his mouth- she only wished to say what she thought of him as of recently and then turn around without ever casting a second glance his way, but her plan burst as soon as he spoke, and tears came without her even realizing.

„I'm sorry."

They were silent for the longest moment, both shocked at the words that still rang in damp, drafty alley.

When Sakura fantasized about the inevitable post-coital conversation, she would have never imagined to hear an apology. It was baffling how surprised she was, but she knew all too well how Uchiha prided themselves, and for someone of Itachi's status to utter those words to a simple Shinobi.. Well, that was something.

With those words, her anger dissipated and in its place stood sadness, with just a hint of loneliness. She supposed it was inevitable, she had been pushing away her disappointment and frustration as long as she could but now.. Now she wasn't able to feel anything but a gaping hole in her chest. The alcohol did not help either.

And now she knew. Now she knew what it feels like to have a childhood dream crushed.

The look of pity he bore was alarming and all she could do now was turn around and walk away.

And that is exactly what she did.

Her instincts begged her to do so, and she first thought it was a feeble attempt to preserve what little she had of her dignity left, but now she just knew they simply had a proper closure and there really wasn't nothing to do than to walk away wordlessly, watching her tears being blown away from her face in his direction, in the direction of past she will have to put behind her.

* * *

Thank you for reading, please review!

Love you guys,

Gracessecret.


	5. surprise, surprise

„Really? " Ino shrieked in bewilderment.

They were currently sitting at Ichiraku's. Sakura's treat after she 'abandoned' her friend after her.. Unfortunate encounter with Itachi, and she was in the process of justifying her premature and abrupt departure.

In short, she fed Ino lies, and to Sakura's immense relief, she swallowed them without doubting her words even once.

„I'm telling you, they pranked me good." Sakura balled her fist on a table and put on the most convincing angry expression she could muster.

„I bet it was Genma." Ino mused, flipping possible names in her mind while sipping on now lukewarm tea.

Sakura shrugged and leaned on her table, feigning defeat.

„Well, it doesn't matter now."

Sakura thought long and hard what she was going to tell Ino. For some reason, she did not have the need to tell her about Itachi. Well, she did, but she also knew it was better if she didn't. Right now, it was better if things remained a secret, and honestly, Sakura did not feel like talking about any of this.

Therefore, the story she decided to tell Ino was a lie and not even a good lie for that matter. She told her an unknown ANBU appeared in the bathroom and told her she had a mission in an hour and should go home, pack and they would leave. When she inquired about it, ANBU told her she would find out when they met in an hour by the entrance to Konoha, but when she got there an hour later, nobody was waiting and nobody showed up afterwards.

Pathetic, she knew, but thank god for her hopelessly gullible friend.

„I still can't believe it." Ino continued relentlessly „I would ring their little necks."

Sakura almost laughed at the amount of fury in her voice, but also she was more than glad to have a friend such as Ino, which only helped the awful feeling in the pit of her stomach known as guilt to spread through her body and mind like wildfire. She hated lying to her, it was no better than taking her for granted, but it couldn't be helped. She just wanted to forget about what happened with Itachi and move on like nothing happened, and the less people knew, the better.

Ever since that night in the alley few days ago, Sakura could not stop thinking about Itachi's voice when he apologized. It sounded so..sincere and it made her visit the dark recess of her mind where she had stuffed those memories never to return, alas, she did return and that seemed to have opened the door for all the repressed feelings she had been barreling in. From hurt to longing to hate. It all came crashing down on her and she let it all out in form of tears and sobs.

When she returned home, Sakura sat at her table and simply cried for hours until her eyes were drained and puffed from spilled tears and exhaustion.

When she had woken up that morning, she felt fresh and almost.. Peaceful.

„Sakura, for goodness sake, what is going on with you? " the voice made her jump and she realised she was still sat at a table with Ino.

„Sorry. I'm really tired. Did a twelve-hour shift yesterday." It was not _not_ true.

As gullible as she was, Ino had her limits as well, and this, she did not buy.

„I know you are full of shit, Forehead, but I have to run now. We will see each other at the party tonight and we WILL talk!" she jammed her finger in Sakura's sternum, emphasising her threat even further.

„What party?" Sakura knitted her brows while scurrying for the information in her mind.

Why doesn't no one ever bother to tell her about the parties beforehand? They always do this, the rookie nine. They plan a party and she, being a busy bee as usual, always finds out last because no one wants to go all the way to the hospital to tell her about it. Lazy bastards.

„Well, it's more of an engagement thing, really."

'What is she on about? '

„Pig, just tell me what and why am I supposed to be there."

As she said that, something in her mind clicked. Engagement. Itachi.

Her face dropped and she flinched before her friend was able to fling an arm around her and settled for a comforting grasp on her hand.

„I know he was your crush, honey."

Ino knew from their younger days that Sakura was infatuated with the man, though she had no idea her fantasies had manifested physically.

„Yes, well, I don't see why I should attend."

Ino moved away, loosening her steel grip to look Sakura in the eyes.

„What do you mean? We always go! I know you liked him, but he was never exactly on the market. Believe me, I also shed a tear or two after I heard of the engagement, but that's Itachi- a beautiful fantasy, cruel reality."

At that moment, Sakura felt like Ino could not be more right. A cruel reality indeed.

After weighing her options, Sakura decided it would be far more suspicious if she did not go, because, when the Uchiha held some ceremonies, Sakura always attended. All of the rookie nine did, actually. It was mostly for Sasuke's benefit, but she had to admit. Uchiha threw some good parties. Food alone was more than enough reason to attend, really.

„Fine. But do NOT let me drink!"

The blonde only gave her a very sly grin in response before turning around and marching to wherever Ino usually went on Friday afternoons.

'Why am I still friends with Ino? '

* * *

Itachi was engaged. To be married.

It should not have come as a surprise, she saw the intimacy between him and the beautiful Uchiha woman only recently, but it did hurt a bit. She idly wondered how many women he had seduced before her while she looked over apples at the market she stopped by on her way home in an futile attempt of distracting herself, and then she wondered how many dim-witted girls-not unlike herself-actually let the one man in the village not open for relationships get in their panties when she spotted the aisle with milk and decided to put a carton of it in her grocery cart.

So much for distracting herself.

„Five cartons of milk, Haruno. And still counting, I see."

A smooth, velvety and very familiar voice shook her out of her daze while she absent-mindedly piled cartons of milk she did not intend on buying into her cart. She let go of the sixth carton she was just about to cram in with the rest of her groceries and turned to look at the famous Uchiha smirk Itachi bore so well.

Her mouth opened and fell closed a few times over, making her look like a fish filtering water through its gills. Gods, how she wanted to be a fish at that moment, safely tucked away beneath water- anywhere but here would be fine, really.

„I like milk."

'Really, Sakura? I like milk?! ' Her inner self cried in shame and smacked a palm against her forehead.

Itachi seemed amused by her response, but really, what was she supposed to say if someone inquired about the amount of milk she bought?

„That makes two of us, Haruno. Very healthy, very nutritious."

„I am well aware. There is no need to explain to a doctor the health benefits of milk."

If Itach detected the sharpness in her voice, he made no comment on it.

„I trust I will be seeing you this evening..? " the question was more of a statement than a question and it irritated Sakura how he presumed she would show up. She always did, of course- Sasuke always complained about being bored to death so his father always allowed the rookie nine to come to all Uchiha related events for his sake, but seeing Itachi all smug and mighty made her question her decision.

She turned and began walking, Itachi naturally falling in to a step behind her.

„I'm not sure. I do have some matters to discuss with Tsunade-sama and-„

„Then you are bound to come since Tsunade will be attending, of course." He interrupted.

Seemingly out of options, Sakura decided she would just have to be honest. The more time she spent in his presence, the more convinced she was about the whole notion of her attendance to be unnecessary.

„Look, I will not pretend we do not have a history together. I don't want to be there and I see no reason why you should want one of your conquests attending your engagement party."

Before he could speak, she continued, ignoring the way his brows knitted in confusion.

„But do tell, will all your side girls be there? I would love to see them." She spoke, not even trying to mask the hefty dose of sarcasm and bitterness reflected in her words.

„Side girls? " his voice matching the confused look he was giving her.

She rolled her eyes and said „yes, you know, girls you fucked like you fucked me."

At times like these, she wished she had a camera on hand. The look on his face was beyond priceless- the mighty, ever-so-cool Itachi reddened intensely, his eyes widening beyond what she had ever seen while looking so shell shocked it would have been funny if it weren't by all counts sad. To hell with a photograph, she would never be able to forget that anyway. A small vicotry, but a victory none the less.

They remained unmoving, Sakura glaring and Itachi obviously still processing spiteful words thrown at him, but before Sakura could leave, like she planned on, Itachi narrowed his eyes and his features hardened.

„I see you show no interest in ever again being pleasant towards me and I have only myself to blame. The night we shared was an idiotic mistake on my part" he stopped to let his word sink in before continuing „ although I would like to remind you of the fact that I am still your Hokage, your superior, and you will address me accordingly if you value your position in this village."

She was beyond livid at that point, and pretty sure she saw an amused ghost of a smile cross his features before schooling it back into a bored stare.

„I agree it was idiotic, but it was my mistake. You are a guy, of course you used woman's feelings against her, it's what all of you do. I should have taken better care of myself. If nothing, I learned a valuable lesson that night."

„What would that be?" he asked, a little more composed now.

Sakura rocked between an extreme urge to yell and the need to just get out of the shop, but if they were going to function normally, professionaly, she will be the bigger person and try to rectify their damaged relationship. So, she decided to ignore the angry little voice inside her mind that kept yelling at her to yell at him, and said the first thing that popped in to her mind.

„Never trust pretty boys."

Her words, once again, left him awestruck. He expected shouting, screaming, hitting and whatnot, but never this. He had to admit, she was special. He was right to be intrigued by her. She was different.

She turned away from him and took three steps before a gentle squeez on her forearm stopped her movements. She turned around and gave him an expectant look.

„Before you leave" he closed the gap od a few steps dividing them and looked deep into her eyes, almost leaving her breathless with his intensity „I feel compelled to adress your little remark from before. You are an exception to the rule. I don't sleep around. Never had. I find myself weak in your presence."

The buzzing in hear ears blocked the wheels in her brain from turning and she was left staring in to his eyes for a couple of moments,barely keeping her heart contained in it's place, before an annoyed looking woman pushed a hand between them and took a carton of milk, giving them both lingering glances- and just like that, the spell was broken. Still unable to form a coherent sentence, Sakura turned away and fled the market as fast as she could.

* * *

Itachi was still unable to look at his future bride to be without a sudden urge to hit the woman, but seeing as Mikoto would have his head for it, he refrained. She smiled and bowed to the old prats that comprised The Council and they rejoiced in prosperity of a lovely, future Uchiha matriarch. She put up quite a show, he had to hand her that. No one would suspect that beneath that facade of politeness and mannerism was an ambitious snake that rehearsed her role to perfection.

He needed a drink.

„Excuse me" he said loud enough for his parents, Ayame and a few other guests to hear and left the company of people most responsible for his misery at the moment.

The entire event of engagements and even this party was planned beforehand and without his knowledge and Itachi was livid when he found out. He confronted his parents within privacy of his childhood home the night he found out. It was a very one-sided shouting match and he decided to go see the Council instead, since his father kept saying he was overreacting, holding his chin up high like he didn't just then betrayed the trust of his oldest son while Mikoto Uchiha kept her eyes firmly on the ground. A brief meeting with the Council in the presence of his father was enough for him to conclude he was fighting a lost battle. The contract between his and Ayame's family was signed and he could not do a thing about it.

Breaking that contract would be a disgrace, though the word was an understatement if he ever heard one, because breaking the contract means banishment from your family, not ever getting another permission to marry-of course, but even Sasuke would not be able to marry an Uchiha girl.

Even though he was helpless when it came to the actual betrothal, he was not going to let his parents get away with what they did. The level of insolence they showed was beyond what he would ever expect, and he thought the bar was set pretty high. Once again, they have outdone themselves and while he told himself he would be levelheaded and try to resolve the matter as calmly as possible, this morning he lost it.

„ _Itachi, you were bound to marry anyway. I see no fault in Ayame and I can't imagine you could either." His mother told him._

 _Itachi knew better than to raise his voice at the matriarch of his clan, so he took several deep breaths in hopes of relaxing. „If you really felt that way, mother, why not discuss it openly with me beforehand? Why arrange my life behind closed doors in secret meetings?" he was unable to stop his voice from rising as he spoke, so his last words were shouted „As a woman stuck in a loveless, arranged, horseshit of a marriage, how can you wish the same onto your son?"_

„ _ENOUGH!" Fugaku slammed his palms on the surface of the table and Mikoto couldn't help but wince with surprise. „I will not let you talk to your mother this way! You are marrying this girl and that will be the end of that. Your stubbornness is precisely why we kept the arrangement a secret and you've only proven to me that is was the right choice."_

 _Itachi opened his mouth to speak when his father raised his hand to stop him._

„ _I have heard enough out of you. If you are so adamantly opposed to your future bride, as far as we are concerned, you do not have to speak a word to her once you marry, as long as you produce an heir."_

After that, Itachi felt powerless. So much for being dubbed the most powerful shinobi in the whole village.

He was grateful for recent stability in the shinobi world, though. Either the Akatsuki started treading more carefully and operated in silence or this was just a calm before the storm- there was no doubt in Itachi's mind that big things were about to happen, but at least for now, he had a semblance of a peace. The timing could not be any better because if he had to deal with both Ayame and the Akatsuki, he would lose his mind.

He was in the process of refilling his glass with a sizeable volume of sake when he heard the ruckus at the entrance to the garden where the party was hosted.

Sasuke's gang, as they were dubbed by his family, had arrived not a minute ago and, when he turned to look, he saw Naruto face down, head buried in rose bushes. His friends laughed, some of them pointing and calling him an idiot, but his amusement was cut short as two women emerged to aid him. The Hyuuga girl whose name he never bothered to remember was flushing crimson while she tugged her boyfriend by edges of his black yukata to help him straighten up. From the other side, Sakura was carefully untangling the hem of his sleeve from thorns.

She came.

The thought made him smile and left him somewhat pleased. He was certain she would not show after the episode they had at the food market, but she must be braver than he thought. Tonight, she wore a deep red, simple kimono with no decoration at all. Her hair was in a neat bun held up by kanzashi decorated with red roses and he took some time in observing her lean, small, regal neck. She had the posture of a queen once she stood up and straightened herself while the Hyuuga girl took Naruto to, presumably, a bathroom. His mother often praised Sakura to be well mannered and a delightful young woman, unlike the rest of Sasuke's lot.

Itachi returned from their last encounter filled with regrets. Firstly, he promised himself he would stay away from her since she aparently had the power to make him look like a mindless idiot, yet he still couldn't resist entering the small shop when he saw her. Secondly, he had no idea if he was more sorry for being so harsh with her at first, or for admitting she made him weak afterwards. He never thought he would voice those opinions, hell, he even had a hard time admitting that even to himself, but he did say it. He only hoped she wouldn't make something out of it.

The idea of her thinking he bedded a different girl every other night was repulsive to him for some reason, and very untrue. He was not inexperienced, but it had been a while since he engaged in any form of sexual activity before Sakura had come along. There simply was no time in his life for that and he had to admit he was quite asexual. There were half a dozen women he found desirable in Konoha and only a few he found intriguing enough to engage in 'shameful act', as his grandmother called it.

Sakura always enticed him with her unusual hair and doll-like, green eyes. She was by every standard a beautiful girl. Or a woman. He wasn't sure what to call her, honestly. The fact that she was his brother's age made her a girl to him, but only a flash of memory from their night in his office had him convinced she was not the little girl that used to blush at mere sight of him whenever he visited with Sasuke. A woman indeed.

„Itachi, take Ayame and go greet your guests."

Itachi felt a pair of eyes on the back of his head minutes ago and if he were a lesser shinobi, he might not notice the presence of a person masking his chakra skilfully a few steps behind him, watching him while he ogled Sakura. But Itachi was not a lesser shinobi and he was aware of his father loitering behind one of the pillars in the garden.

„They are Sasuke's guests, not mine."

„You seem quite engaged with them."

„What do you mean by that?"

Itachi was not stupid. The statement was obvious, but he wondered if his father would openly discuss his relationship with Sakura. His father was the most observant man he knew and there was no way he did not manage to notice his eyes lingering on a pink-haired kunoichi far longer than it would be deemed appropriate for a man of his status. Being Hokage _and_ an Uchiha _and_ engaged.

His father scowled and closed the distance between them, paranoid even within comfort of his own home, he whispered so only Itachi would be able to hear „Need I remind you that you are to be married and you are an Uchiha. I finally understand your reluctance to marry Ayame. You were seduced by that pink-haired villager-„

„She is a powerful kunoichi and-„

„She does not come from a shinobi family, hence, a common villager."

Itachi hated his father's insistence that shinobi who came from non-shinobi families were lesser than the ones who came from established clans. All of them thought like that- The Uchiha, Hyuugas, Inuzukas and even the Sarutobi clan, though some were more open about their opinions than others. Itachi liked to exclude himself and his younger brother from those stereotypical prejudiced opinions. They befriended many shinobi who stemmed from non-shinobi roots and they were in no way lesser than 'real shinobi'.

Itachi walked away without a word.

* * *

Sakura had no idea why she had come. At home, she figured the best way to show him her indifference was to come, enjoy herself and pretend he did not exist. At first, her plan was to look absolutely stunning and make him jealous or something, but that was just trying too hard and he would notice. Right now, she just wanted to seem as unaffected by his betrothal as possible, and to do that, she would just have to act as if nothing happened.

The closer she and the rest of rookie nine came to the compound, the more her confidence melted and when she entered, she was so nervous she accidentally stepped on the back of Naruto's shinobi sandals and he fell face-first into a rosebush.

Nobody seemed to notice, being busy with laughing and mocking their comrade.

'God, what the hell am I doing?! '

Her nerves made her hands sweaty and shaky and her vision was tunneled. She commanded her body to move and do something before she collapsed mentally and ran away from the garden.

After Hinata escorted her dirt-covered boyfriend to a bathroom, she and her friends were greeted by Sasuke.

She and Sasuke had not spoken of anything regarding Itachi, and she did not mind a bit. Even at the bar few days ago, they kept their contact to minimum, but she could see worry whenever their eyes met. Sakura was still angry, of course, but now she better understood where he was coming from. Over the years, they became very good friends despite his coldness and apparent disinterest in anyone that was not himself and Sakura could always tell he loved her as much as Naruto did because he was always very protective of her on missions and he actually admitted it himself one night filled with Sake- induced honest talks. They were best friends- always have been, always will be.

Sasuke curtly said hello to everyone and actually came and hugged her.

„I thought you were not going to come." He whispered.

And there she thought he hugged her because he missed her. He was such an Uchiha. Bastard.

She laughed „Well, so did I."

He backed away but his hand stayed in a light embrace around her shoulders. „Where is the idiot?"

Again, she laughed. „He fell face-first in your roses the minute we got here."

Now, Sasuke laughed, ful-heartedly. It was so nice and heart-warming. She really missed spending time with him. „Why am I not even surprised?!"

When their conversation died down, she looked around the garden and noticed more than one hostile look cast their way. She realised Sasuke still held a protective hand on her, now on the small of her back, while he lead her to the bar. They certainly attracted attention. She knew what every person there thought of her- pretty, smart but not fit for an Uchiha. She was a good conversationalist and somewhat charismatic and she even treated high members of their society that had taken a liking to her, but she was not an Uchiha. Worse yet, she was not from a shinobi clan. In their eyes, she was a lesser being, and it stung at first, but now she knew better than to let unimportant people deteriorate her self-respect.

„Sakura-chan! " she heard the Uchiha matriarch call from somewhere on her left.

Sakura snapped her head in the direction of Mikoto's feminine, rich voice, but was instead faced with the image of another, even more beautiful woman that stood next to Sasuke's mother.

„So nice of you to come! " Mikoto bowed politely and Sakura returned polite smiles and bow almost automatically before her eyes returned to watch the other woman.

Uchiha Ayame was.. Perfect. From the top of her head to the soles of her shoes, she emitted feminine and aristocratic aura fit of an empress. Her hair was perfect, her makeup was flawless, her kimono was stunning and her posture was enviable. She smiled politely and ignored Sakura's ogling. She bowed gracefully and flashed a perfect set of white, glossy teeth in a well practiced smile. Her face was almost plastic, and so was her posture for that matter. Sakura thought about all the rigorous training she must have gone through to be so regal and perfect, and where other women would feel awe and amazement, Sakura could only feel pity. She knew old, powerful clans looked for approval from the counsel on almost every matter, especially when it came to matrimony. Keeping the blood clean, but still not so clean as to produce mutated children, required diligent track-keeping and access to birth and lineage documents only they had. Someone might find this to be a poor reason for a council to hold such power, but Uchiha prided themselves in producing very strong and capable shinobi, and for that, the parents must be compatible. The men were not so rigorously judged because the old folk believed a child inherits more of their traits from the mother, being in her womb for so long, so the women of their clan had to be perfect if they ever wanted to be married, and even more so if they were to become the matriarch of the clan. Right then, for the first time in her life, she was glad she had nothing to do with Itachi in that sense. She was glad she did not have a pack of old geezers watching her every move, judging her every word, looking for any possible mistake to call her unfit for the title of Mrs Uchiha.

„Haruno-san, it is a pleasure to meet you at last. My names is Uchiha Ayame. I have heard many wonderful thing about you from both the Uchiha family members as well as former Hokage."

Her words seemed kind, but there was just that something in her voice, that breath of arrogance that told her she was just being polite to Sasuke's friend and not really that delighted to meet her. Sakura doubted Ayame knew anything about her relationship with Itachi- at least she hoped she didn't- but she still couldn't wait for this conversation to come to an end.

As she opened her mouth to speak, her peripheral vision caught a figure moving towards them and, true enough. Itachi appeared at Ayame's side, arms held cordially behind his back and eyes fixed on hers.

„Sakura, wonderful to see you this evening." He said with a small curl of his lip. He seemed amused.

She bowed her head, schooling her face to emit nothing but politeness. „Hokage-sama." She gave him a bearly there, half-smile before turning her attention back to Ayame.

„The pleasure is all mine. And please, call me Sakura." She smiled politely not daring to move her eyes from Ayame. She could feel him watching her and it made her strangely uncomfortable. Her gut was twisted in knots and her stomach wanted to squeeze its undigested content all over the beautiful Uchiha garden. She needed an out, and thankfully, her friend sensed her discomfort and came to her rescue.

Sasuke, never once moving a hand from her back, nudged her in the direction of a dance floor, giving his brother dirty look in the process. Itachi's face was emotionless, but she knew Sasuke had confronted him about that night and the tensions were high.

„Let's dance." He said, still looking at his brother.

She smiled and excused herself and Sasuke with a bow.

Once they stationed somewhere around the middle and began a slow dance, Sasuke huffed. „Are you okay?"

She opened her mouth to say yes, but she knew he would know if she lied, and frankly? She just did not have the energy to think about what this evening was all about. Ayame seemed so perfect and it crushed Sakura even more. She could not escape the feeling of being rejected because a better person came along, although she knew how things worked in their clan.

So instead of answering his question, she said „Look.. I don't want to talk about that. I honestly don't know what or how I feel."

She felt Sasuke's nod and they continued dancing, but something was bugging her. It was a dangerous territory, but she had to know.

„Say, Sasuke. Will you have to marry a woman your parents arrange for you?"

She heard the sharp intake of breath and felt the almost painful squeeze of his hand on hers.

„You know I will have to. But.. I guess I don't mind it somehow. I never really liked anyone in that sense and it makes no difference to me if I choose someone or if my parents do it for me. Though I don't like not being in control."

His voice was even, but she could feel he was not okay with the prospect of an arranged marriage. It was bizarre, really. How could someone marry a person they did not love.. Or even like. Maybe you just learned to love them. Maybe you just learned to tolerate them. Either way, she had no such problems. Thank god.

„Would you mind, Sasuke? " a voice behind her said.

'Oh god.' She thought. 'Itachi. '

But, no. Not Itachi. Very similar- the same deep richness and accent, but a little.. Off.

She watched Sasuke remove his arms and then he said „Of course, father." And her world almost went blank.

She knew Fugaku did not care for her and the rest of rookie nine and she was quite honestly afraid of the man. He was so imposing and practically oozed intimidation. He never smiled, never expressing any other emotion except boredom and disinterest, just like his sons.

Sasuke moved, and his hands were replaced by a rougher grip of his father. Her blood cooled with the contact of skin on skin and she fought hard to suppress a shiver that spread from her spine outwards. She cast one look in Sasuke's direction, filled with silent prayer for him to do something, to rescue her. Although he seemed genuinely concerned at first, he gave her a casual, reassuring wink „See you later, Sakura." before turning to his father „we have some other engagement afterwards, so if you will be so kind as to limit your time to just this one dance, father?"

Fugaku gave Sasuke a stern look „Sasuke, your mother wanted to speak to you. Now."

She was surprised how his voice remained calm and not at all raised, but she knew there was not a single person in this village that would dare to disobey his command. God, the man was so imposing she had to admit she was a little afraid as to what his reasons for engaging her in dance were.

Sasuke nodded once and turned without meeting her eyes again and she was left at the mercy of the most terrifying man in the village.

She waited for him to start speaking, but he took his time swirling her to somewhat livelier music than before and as silence prolonged, her anxiety and paranoia increased.

After more than five minutes passed, she was certain he knew. Maybe not all of it, but he knew about Itachi having something with her, for sure. She only hoped he intended on telling her to back away, or to not come here again, or to stay away from Itachi just as long as he did not make a scene or embarrass her in front of everyone, but she was not prepared for what he said in the least. No one would be.

„My son will not be happy. He does not love his future wife and he never will. He is too stubborn for that." He paused while waiting for her so spin and she did, awfully and embarassingly clumsy, and then he continued.

„I myself lived in a loveless marriage, and despite what my sons think, I do love my wife. But it took time, and Mikoto is much more different from Ayame. While Mikoto reminds me of rose petals, delicate and beautiful, Ayame is no flower. She is powerful and ambitious, and Itachi will have a hard time falling in love with a vain, prejudiced woman."

Sakura did not understand why he was telling her all of this. He moved away slightly and gazed at her with his natural scowl to see if she followed. She honestly did not, but nodded in affirmation none the less.

„For whatever reason, my son seems to be infatuated with you."

At this, she forgot to move her legs and he almost stepped on her. She quickly slapped herself mentally and continued the legwork. Her mind was blank now and she was thankful for that, because it was the only way she was able to regain composure. Had Itachi confided in his father? Not likely. But even so, she knew Fugaku would never admit his son to be interested in a girl of her rank if it weren't true, so this was quite an official confirmation of Itachi's feelings for her.

When they re established their rhythm, Fugaku continued. „I want my son happy, and if you are what it takes for him to be happy, so be it. I will allow you to be his mistress."


	6. is this the end?

I am sooooooooooo sorry for such delayed update, but my private life has been soooooo crazzyyyy. you would not believe!

So anyway, here is the sixth chapter. It took me a while to see in which direction I should take the story but I'm quite pleased with what I have now.

Also, thanks for the support, really! I love it when you comment and make suggestions or criticize in general so keep on doing just that!

Also, there was a comment here (it's in Serbian so I'm guessing the majority of you did not understand any of it) from a user that works as a nurse and she pointed out that when a patient wakes up after a long period of only lying down (as in a coma and similar situations), they need to have an adjustment period before they start traipsing around like Sakura did. Now, I think we can't hold Sakura or anyone in Naruto universe up to those standards. A regular person would not survive an hour long training in that world so thinking about their physiology in that sense is nonsensical and unrealistic, because if she can survive being beaten for six hours straight she may as well hop right to her feet after being in a coma. Their stamina is off the charts and also their bodies are enhanced with their chakra so I just wanted to point that out because there will be a lot of scenes where medically impossible things will happen. But thank you for the input :)

So, enjoy!

* * *

Her mind was having a hard time processing what she just heard. Her vision was blurred and it took a while for her brain to fully grasp what happened.

Firstly.. Fugaku knew. Somehow, he _knew_. It was a very dangerous situation for both her and Itachi. If the word got out, both their reputations would be sullied and then what? God, she was such and idiot. To even for a second think that this kind of information would stay secret was the dumbest thing she ever thought in her entire life, and she had a sickening feeling it will cost her dearly one day.

Harsh reality in the form of an elbow to her back snapped her out of her daze and she realised she still stood in Fugaku's embrace in the middle of an over-the-top decorated garden, only now, they were the only ones who stood still. Fugaku held her in a firm embrace, waiting patiently as other dancers glided around them, momentarily unaware of the scene in front of them.

Ahh, the proposal.

Laughter bounced off the walls that surrounded the garden and she was more than shocked to realise it came from herself. It was very spontaneous and, regrettably, loud. Loud enough to attract attention of every other guest in attendance.

She felt Fugaku stiffen beneath her touch and all she wanted to do was for him to stop glaring at her with those bottomless, black eyes. Everyone always said that the Uchiha boys inherited their eyes from their father, but she couldn't disagree more. Fugaku had eyes of a person that has seen enough to last him several lifetimes and it showed in the way they held nothing but harshness.

They were cold. Unfeeling. Just like he was.

To think he had the nerve to ask _her_ , one of the most powerful and respected kunoichi in the world, protegee of The fifth Hokage to be a whore for his son..

It was an outrage. And she felt so humiliated and used. Was that how the Uchiha perceived her? She had no delusions when it came to their opinion of anyone who was not Uchiha or one of the higher ups of the village. They discriminated against everyone they deemed less worthy and Sakura knew they were never able to come to terms with Sasuke being friends with a kunoichi that came from a civilian family. But to think Fukagu was this conceited..

Sakura closed her eyes to will the tears away. All those years of training in order to catch up to Sasuke and Naruto seemed so futile. Even after she became a truly powerful and great ninja, she still did not get the respect she thought she deserved. Maybe she never will.

When she opened her eyes again, she chanced a look around.

The music continued, but no one was distracted by the soft tones of the violin- the sight before them was much too intriguing. Her skin prickled under the growing weight of the gaze that settled on her. She could clearly see their confusion and intrigue and she could hardly blame them at all. It was a bit curious situation, though she would love it if she weren't the centre of attention.

She purposefully avoided looking in the direction she knew Itachi stood, his mother on the one side and Ayame on the other. Two elegant, tall, drop-dead gorgeous Uchiha women. Why she ever thought she might have a chance of being someone important in his life was beyond her. It was obvious what kind of women were destined to become Uchiha wives and Sakura hardly fits the description.

Just when she was about to pass out from inability to do anything else, a loud, eardrum-penetrating sound came from somewhere near the main entrance, followed by a gust of wind and an appearance of a disheveled, maskless ANBU who bowed in front of Itachi. He was covered in dirt and had a laceration on his cheekbone that bled profusely, leaving a trail of dark liquid that ran down his chin before dripping onto his vest.

It took him a second or two to come to his senses and stable his breathing and the silence that descended was more than unnerving. Until finally, he spoke.

„My lord Hokage, we are under attack."

* * *

Sakura was fascinated with the sight of blood draining from Itachi's face even before the ANBU finished delivering his news, leaving him a bit more hauntingly beautiful than he already was. The eerie silence was broken after the ninja finished, only to be replaced by an all-out frenzied retreat from confinements of the garden.

The myriad of sounds and screams, shouts, footsteps and the general buzz of panic in the air made Sakura lose her senses for the millionth time that evening, but in a quite different way.

It took her some time to realise Fugaku was long gone from his spot in front of her. Itachi yelled out orders for every available shinobi to help escort the guest to a safe place and head for the main gate immediately after.

They were here. The Akatsuki. She knew it. She could feel it.

„Sakura!"

She spun around to find Naruto and Sasuke tucking kunais and shurikens in their pockets.

„Go change into my room, you can't fight in that thing." Sasuke gestured toward her kimono.

She really tried moving, but her legs were suddenly heavy like concrete. „Oh my god."

She whispered loudly enough for them to hear and Naruto immediately ran towards her.

He nudged her towards the entrance of the house with his left hand and she soon felt Sasuke do the same on the other side- and suddenly, she was moving.

„You have to concentrate. I know you are traumatised, but now is not the time to deal with that. Hundreds.. Thousands of lives count on your ability to get your shit together and heal them, okay? " Sasuke said in an even tone that told her there was no time for her to panic. Now was not the time. She could freak out later as much as she wanted to, but not now.

And just like that, she reached deep within herself and found that still scared and slightly wounded ninja that kept pushing her towards doing the right thing, and right now, that was to compose herself and do what she had to do. And that was to fight.

Or heal.

Both, she supposed.

„I'm so sorry. I'm okay now. I can do this."

„Uzumaki Naruto."

Three ANBU Black Ops appeared out of nowhere in front of them and blocked their paths.

„We are ordered by our lord the Hokage to escort you to a disclosed, safe location. Please, do not resist."

Naruto was just about to throw a tantrum when Sakura decided to step in.

„Naruto, we will be fine. I promise. Just go, okay? Sasuke will look after me." Sakura said with a slight tremble in her voice before facing Sasuke and giving him a small, insecure smile „ isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement, and Naruto bowed his head slightly before giving a slight nod to one of the ANBU.

„Okay. But if this isn't over within an hour or two, I want you to take me back here!"

The ANBU faced one another and after a few seconds of nonverbal communication, the one wearing a ribbon of a team captain nodded in agreement.

And with that, they were gone in a puff of smoke.

* * *

She had never seen so much blood in her entire life.

The Akatsuki were merciless, cold-hearted murderers. She was able to check four bodies before emptying her stomach's content onto a pavement. There was not a single soul alive around her and she only wasted precious time and scarce energy checking the bodies and then gaging every few seconds. She stood on one of the hightpoints at the entrance of the village and the sight before her was like something she saw only in her worst nightmares, and that was saying something.

Their last encounter left her scarred and damaged and she couldn't help but feel like a less of a shinobi. Like a part of her died that day.

There was something in the air besides floating, scorched remnants of burned wood and quite possibly human flesh. It was more of a _feeling_. She could sense fear creep into her limbs again, but she remained composed despite of alarm bells tolling in her brain, telling her to get the fuck out of there or it will end up like the last time she met the Akatsuki. Or worse.

It will not do her any good if she starts panicking now.

Right.

Deep breath in.. An exhale. Again.

And again.

Okay.

First things first.

Since healing was currently out of the question, she would have to fight. But which battle to go to?

Near Hokage tower, a giant summoning snake she knew belonged to the infamous Orochimaru had twisted its slimy body around the building, carrying its master on its head. It was her first time seeing the snake sannin in person and he was not that much different, oddly enough, since the picture she saw was more than twenty years old. But then again, neither has Lady Tsunade changed, so Orochimaru must have a trick of his won for maintaining such youthful appearance.

She heard tales of both him and his snake and she was very afraid. From what she was able to gather, she would be a _fucking_ _idiot_ not to tremble in his presence.

Not only was he the most merciless, vicious, sick and twisted human being on this planet, but he was also one of the most capable ninja. His intellect was more than impressive as was his fighting style, which made for a very dangerous combination. The expression he wore was frightening in itself- that little mysterious, confident smile made her stomach twist in knots. Lady Katsuyu was in the process of accumulating her famous snail acid, ready to take whatever the vicious Manda could throw at her, but Sakura knew Lady Katsuyu was not strong enough. She was a healer, not a fighter.

The situation seemed stagnant for now though- neither Manda nor Orochimaru were attacking and for now that should do, but if-actually-when they do attack, it won't be good. The size of those white, sharp fangs was remarkable and it made the hairs at the base of her neck stand like little soldiers.

„Jiraya, where are you?!" she muttered.

He was that kind of person, she supposed. Never around until you absolutely,on-the-brink-of-death needed him. Then he showed. But he _showed_! And he will tonight. Because, from what she was able to understand, Jiraya was the only one who could go toe to toe with Orochimaru.

From the corner of her eye, she saw a purple arrow swoosh across the sky and just by sensing she knew Sasuke had summoned his Susanoo. The situation must be much worse than she had originally thought, because she knew Sasuke hated resorting to using magekyo after he had a big mission, which she knew he had only few days ago.

He seemed to be fighting someone airborne unless he shot arrows just for the fun of it, but it was too dark to tell. After managing to locate almost everyone from 'the rookie nine plus Lee, Neji and TenTen', her heart beat with a little more confidence. All of them seemed to be holding their own, but she still had to decide which way to go. Who needed her more now?

She felt vibrations beneath her feet, watching small pebbles that bounced higher with every tremor until the soil shook so hard she almost fell on her ass.

It was time to move and join the action, and although she was nowhere near ready, she could not leave her comrades to their own devices. She could feel the adrenaline pumping through her blood and into her muscles, giving her much needed support.

From the looks of it, Lady Tsaunade and Katsuyu were not in a need of assistance, in fact, they still seemed to be talking to snake sannin. Lady Tsunade and Orochimaru were comrades once, just like she was with Sasuke and Naruto. It was unimaginable what Tsunade must be going through every time she has to face her former friend in battle. Though, it would be wonderful if she could find a way to influence him just enough to let his guard down or simply stall until Jiraya came.

Another arrow swooshed.

Sasuke's breathing was slightly laboured, but he seemed to be holding his own. Both he and Naruto grew up to be so strong and independent and she couldn't help but take one small moment to be proud of her boys.

She wondered if they hid Naruto well enough. Those people, the Akatsuki.. They are not idiots. They must know by now Naruto is in hiding. A few places crossed her mind, but she only knew of one that was completely out of their reach. Mount Myoboku.

Naruto has spent a lot of time training there with Jiraya and it was practically inaccessible to any other human, so naturally, it would be perfect. She was a little surprised with him when he didn't throw a tantrum when the ANBU came for him, but even he must know what's at stake now. He has indeed matured..

Another shake of the earth snapped her to reality and she decided it was go time.

Sakura loved fighting since she obtained 100's healing mark. Though it sometimes made her reckless, most of the time it simply let her move with a lot more confidence and fight without any inhibition of fear. After a moment of concentration and right distribution of her chakra, the mark spread its protective layer all over her body and Sakura loved the feeling. It made every molecule in her tremble and a smile crept to her face.

She really loved this technique, even though it ate up a lot of her chakra reserves and, unlike Lady Tsunade, she wasn't able to maintain it for more than fifteen minutes.

„Sakura!"

She napped her head in the direction of a familiar voice.

Itachi stood behind her, engulfed in red flames of his Susanoo.

She couldn't place the emotion on his face. His eyes were wide and his lips pressed in a thin line and the blood she watched leave his face almost half an hour ago has yet to return.

„I don't know where to go. I checked these people" she gestured to the massacre behind her „ but.."

Itachi shook his head „No, they don't leave injured, I gathered as much. We have several of them within the barriers of four flames formation and I took out three of them, but they weren't one of the formidable ones so it's almost unimportant."

„Are you alright? Do you need to be healed?"

„No."

He did seem untouched.

Tales of him combating were always circling about the village, and anyone who has seen him in a fight was left mesmerized. He was said to be very calculative and decisive, moving with confidence. Sasuke once told her they had very different fighting styles- Sasuke believed the offence was crucial for winning and would always attack while Itachi waited and calculated first, never marching head first to his battles, never sending his men anywhere without a proper plan.

Right now, looking at his colorless face with only the red of his orbs giving signs of life, she couldn't help but appreciate his beauty.

Ino once told her she was 'probably attracted to him because of his power, though the looks don't hurt, eh?', and since then she wondered if those words held any weight. It was not unimaginable and she would most certainly not be the first woman ever to be attracted to someone just because of looks and power, but recently, she dreamed of a cottage in a far away land.

A cottage by the sea, maybe some sheep for milk and a garden for vegetables. And him. And her.

No fancy names or clans. No kekkei genkais.

Just.. Simplicity. _Freedom_.

Sometimes, she could almost taste the salt in her mouth from the southern winds that rocked the ocean with their currents.

But the reality slapped her in the face and she knew Itachi was bigger than her silly dreams. He was right. He is a strong and wise leader and she had to admit he had been the most logical choice for the title of the Hokage.

Itachi really was a force to be reckoned with and she was just a simple moth drawn to his flames, nothing more, nothing less.

„Sakura, we need to go." He told her a little forcefully, probably repeating himself while she absentmindedly ogled.

She nodded her head and pumped chakra into her feet, ready to leap at his command.

„Where do I go, Hokage-sama?"

He scanned the village and then turned around to face her again „You will come with me. There is an interesting shinobi I would like you to fight. He has the unique ability to absorb jutsu, so he will be perfect for your taijutsu style of combat."

„Where is he stationed?"

She turned her head and saw his hand reaching out towards her. The gesture confused her and it took her far longer than necessary to realise he wanted her to step into his Susanoo.

„Is there a problem with my hand?"

She could hear amusement lacing his voice, so she just took a few steps and let the unfamiliar, albeit comforting flames engulf her. She had the pleasure of being carried in Sasuke's Susanoo on multiple occasions, but this.. This was something else. She had no trouble telling Itachi had much more powerful Susanoo.. or was it that he was just stronger than Sasuke.. or he simply had a better control over his jutsu- it didn't matter. She felt safe and strong, and when he leapt into the air, she almost started giggling at the feeling.

What a night!

„Are you ready?"

She nodded „As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

The shinobi Itachi asked her to fight was not a very challenging opponent. He seemed to have that unique ability to absorb ninjutsu, yes, but nothing beyond that. He did, however, manage to dodge her attacks and it seemed he much more preferred defense instead of attack.

Itachi left to go see if someone else needed help so she was pretty much on her own, but it was okay -for now. She was a bit foolish and reckless in the beginning and threw a few unnecessary chakra-filled punches so she had to be careful how she handled her reserves, especially now when her healing mark was revoked, but that's fine as long as he stayed impassive in fighting. Right now, this style of his worked for her, but she couldn't understand why he only kept to that same jutsu.

She couldn't even tell where they were. The dust cloud was thick, reaching high into the air and it obscured her vision, but it seemed they were near the forest somewhere because she was able to discern something that looked like tree branches. After another futile attack, she grew suspicious. What is it with this guy? She knew his specialty was the absorption of all ninjutsu, but it can't be that was his only ability. It would not make any sense. It is a valuable jutsu, but she couldn't help but think him kind of useless. Especially in one-on-one combat.

She put hands on her hips and looked at him.

„Do you ever plan on attacking or-„

„You still have that same foul attitude." He drawled.

She realised she hasn't really looked him over properly. He did seem familiar. Those black piercings certainly rang a bell.

 _Wait_.

Yes. Those eyes. They were so familiar.

„So you were one of the shinobi who killed my comrades? " she whispered in disbelief, searching through fog of blurs and distant memories for his face, but only details seemed familiar. Something was not right. She would remember. _Him_ , she would.

But somehow, he was there..

„How did you survive?"

„Barely..."

„Huh, I know-„

„Who are you? " she interrupted.

They stood in silence for a while before the nukenin lowered his head and then turned his gaze towards what she guessed was the center of the village where most of the fighting happened. She could hear the more high-pitched yelps and screams followed by sounds of metal clinking against metal. The skies were red like blood, even though it should have been pitch black at this time of night.

It was.. Otherworldly. And it suffocated her.

„This.. Is what we are."

He gestured all of the Village and she swore his voice hitched with the last word.

„Pain."

* * *

The last thing she remembered was hearing flutters all around her, like millions of butterflies flapping their wings.

And then nothing.

She saw nothing, she heard nothing, she smelled nothing.

Deep down, Sakura knew she was being suffocated to death, but her will to fight left her a long time ago, if she were honest. She guessed it was because of the last run in she had with Akatsuki, but the truth was, it went much further into the past than that. Her unwillingness.

And now, when the time has come, what has she to look back on?

Memories rolled around her head in a timeline, starting with her earliest memories, such as the feeling of her mother's silk kimono beneath her fingers combined with the feeling of adrenalin- fueled fear of being caught touching her mother's finest garments...Then there was that warm feeling deep within her when Ino greeted her with a smile or when they would hug after bickering. She remembered Naruto's stupid pranks and Sasuke's disapproval of almost anything Naruto did, but she as well recalled how Naruto and Sasuke would always look out for each other while on missions. And how they looked after her. Their friend. But still the weak link of the group.

It doesn't matter anymore now, does it?

And then.. _ah_. The feeling that dominated all of her senses and memories just as it did when she was alive- _Itachi_.

She remembered his gentle, caressing touch, his musky yet fresh smell, the deep bas of his voice and the way his eyelashes framed those big, black eyes like they were the prettiest picture.

And they were.

He was.

No!-he _is_.

At least she hoped so. .

* * *

When Itachi returned, she lay on a bed of grass, perfectly still and silent. Her eyes, once the color of spring, were now dull, like they were simply worn out. Her lashes were clumped together from dried out tears and her once pink, luscious, pouty lips were now blue from lack of oxygen.

„Sakura"

He called.

„Sakura"

He called a bit louder now, thinking she might not have heard him.

„ _Please_.."

He took a few steps in her direction, waiting for her eyes to focus on his form, for her mouth to stretch in the warmest, most beautiful smile. But he waited in vain.

She was gone.

He could feel the clench of dread around his heart and it made him vomit.

She was gone..

* * *

„What did you see?!"

A young, nameless shinobi trembled in fear. But not in fear of his enemies. No..

No enemy has ever made his knees shake like barley on a windy day. Only the sight of an enraged, filled- with -bloodlust Hokage wielding a sharingan could make him piss his sorry ass.

„I-I-I already t-told you, H-hokage-sama. I-it was that w-woman. Blue h-hair. With p-p-papers."

Itachi smashed his fist into a tree in an attempt to calm his nerves. He asked this little shit five times _WHAT_ happened. He knew it was her. It was her style. The rest of them have far less patience. She suffocates, like the fucking snake she is.

But he wanted to know _how_ she did it. Did she grab her by the neck and squeezed the life out of her or did she use a jutsu to block her breathing or maybe something else, he didn't know! He just wanted to know what he will do to her. He wanted to know how he would kill her.

He wishes Sakura did not suffer much. He wishes she just fell asleep like a delicate, little flower. But he knows how a suffocating person looks like and he knows it's a far greater agony than being beheaded for instance.

Good.

He will enjoy watching that high-and-mighty bitch cry like a little baby when he does the same thing to her. It will cost him his sanity and everything he believes in, but he will now kill for his own, personal and immense pleasure.

* * *

He found her.

She was behind an old, torn shop suffocating yet another victim by blocking their airways with paper. Just like she killed Sakura.

„You don't want to talk- fine.."

She removed a patch covering the unfortunate ninja's nose and mouth which made him inhale and sputter before coughing his lungs out.

„But know this.. You will die in vain. I will find out what I'm looking for. I will find the Jinchuriki."

„I don't think so."

The woman in question turned her head around slowly, like she was already well aware of Itachi's presence before he even spoke up.

„Ah, the mighty Hokage. I am honoured."

She said with a hefty dose of sarcasm and Itach could only laugh. If she knew what he would do to her.. She would scream until her throat became raw.

But now is not the time to be distracted with his killing fantasies. No. He must be calculative and careful if he wants his plan to work.

Her first and biggest mistake was confidence. It always is.

He has seen it countless times and it always ended the same. Itachi has fought much stronger opponents in his past, Orochimaru included, and the sole reason he is still standing here today, alive and well, was because he never let his prowess and the fact that he had 'pure talent' get to him.

All of them were vain. All of them were thinking they could win in a fight against him, and some of them could, but the key is to not get ahead of yourself. You don't think about how powerful or superior you are, you just look at your opponent and note. Draw conclusions. Find weaknesses. And be tactical. And then, once you formulate your plan, you attack.

She let the shinobi in front of her fall to the ground and her paper components automatically came into shape before her. She used them to make herself wings.

Oh, but he had wings as well. But he will not be needing them. Not against her.

„Not talkative, are we? Well let me see if I can change that, shall we? „

She smiled sardonically before letting a myriad of needle-shaped paper bombs fly in his direction. He let one of them graze his boot just to see how effective paper can actually be in a combat, and as it turns out, it can be very effective if the giant laceration on the side of his footwear were any indication.

The rest of the missiles however stood no chance against the armour of his Susanoo and the assault stopped.

„You can hide behind your toy for as long as you want to, but I will be waiting here as long as it takes."

„Well in that case, go ahead."

Itachi slowly let the barrier of his Susanoo down, and Konan did not waste one second.

* * *

She started her assault with paper kunais, needles and other different shapes while simultaneously paving the floor with stacks of regular paper mixed with paper bombs. In a matter of minutes, the ground shook with the aftermath and once the dust settled, she was able to see a mauled corpse lying face down on the pavement.

She heard rumors about Konoha's prodigy. She heard a lot of tales and they all boiled down to this- Uchiha Itachi is without a doubt one of the strongest shinobi in the world.

So it seemed stranger and stranger by second, if she thought about it. How could she have killed him that easily? The evidence was right there on the pavement. With the amount of blood around him, there is no way he survived.

But.. It seemed.. Too _easy_.

So she went down, flapping her wings very carefully and slowly so as not to make a sound. If she did, she might not hear if he decided to ambush her.

The closer she got to the corpse, the sicker she felt. Almost anxious.

Just to be on the safe side, she decided to throw a few more paper projectiles into the stiff body and, as expected, he did not budge. It was most definitely not a substitution and she couldn't have been under genjutsu because she never once looked into his eyes.

So he is dead!

But why this feeling in the pit of her stomach then? Why is she so convinced this is some sort of ruse?

She would have to risk it. She would have to check and see with her own two eyes.

So she carefully took small and careful steps to a clearing where he lay, with arms spread wide and legs bent in odd shapes. His black robe, once perfectly pressed and fitting now lay rumpled just like his master.

Lub-dub.. Lub-dub.. Lub-dub..

Her heart was pounding in her ears. Now, she stood above him. All she needed to do was to turn the corpse over, and she would know. And this agony would be over.

But when she turned Itachi over, she did not find lifeless, black eyes and thin, white lips. No. She stared into her own face.

Her own lifeless eyes and white lips. She was full of cuts and bruises and blood- so much blood! She was sure not a drop of it was left in her body.

What was going on?

* * *

Itachi clutched her limp body with an arm of his Susanoo, ready to crush her like a bug. But..

 _But_.

Being in her head.. Having her under Tsukuyomi, he was able to see images from her life. She had a well protected brain full of mental barriers and if he were a lesser shinobi, there would be no way for him to see anything.

But he was one of the best. And what he saw sickened him.

A group of young kids, war orphans.

No food.

He could feel her stomach protest with prolonged emptiness.

Filth, dirt. Living on the streets.

He was able to see piles of corpses already half rotten. He could sense her fear as she wondered if she would be one of the nameless bodies soon.

And then.. Jiraya-sensei.

And the feeling of an empty stomach was gone along with the sense of dread. And one emotion overruled the others- hope.

 _Jiraya_?

Even though she killed Sakura, he could not kill her. He knew of the terrors of war. He was old enough to witness some of the carnage himself, and that was the moment when he promised himself he would never kill mindlessly.

He tried to delve deeper into her mind, but the barriers were too strong now and he overused his eyes already. He would have to take her in for interrogation later, but right now, he has to get a hold of Jiraya if he hopes to find out who she was.

And take Sakura's body somewhere.

Somewhere safe.

* * *

„This is total bullshit! I shouldn't have come with those fucking ANBU! Let me go, pervy sage!"

The hectic voice of Naruto Uzumaki rang through Mount Myoboku. It has been four hours since he was taken away, and he only came willingly because he had every confidence that the problem would be taken care of in a matter of minutes, but the feeling of dread grew within him by the minute. Something was not right- he could feel it.

He has to go back.. _He has to_! But they won't let him.

„Naruto, stop it! Don't make me restrain you."

„Come on, you old geezer, let me go and fight! They came for me! I.. I can feel that something is not right, and you know it just as I do. We are wasting our time here while our comrades might be dying!"

Jiraya sighed and took another sip of his, now lukewarm,tea. The kid is right. He knew it. He had every confidence in Tsunade and Itachi, but the fact was that she was out of shape and primarily a healer and the Uchiha kid.. Well, he might seem to be as cold as a cucumber, but that pink girl of his was there.. And he knew best of all what it's like to fight while your love interest might be in mortal danger.

He wanted to leave two hours ago, but there isn't anyone strong enough to prevent Naruto from going. Especially if the Ninetails starts acting up within him. He is quite a hothead, the kid.

„Will you say something?! Granny might be dead or dying as we speak and you drink your fucking tea?!"

Jiraya threw his almost empty cup in the ground and it shattered into a million peaces, finally silencing Naruto.

„Listen now, Naruto. I know what's at stake. I have a lot more experience on you.. But don't think for a second I will let you go if you act like this. „ he sighed and kept quiet for a moment before continuing „I agree that we should go, but if they managed to capture you, it's over. Naruto, if they capture you, the world as we know it ceases to exist. Do you comprehend?"

„I know, dammit! But.. I would never forgive myself if.. If someone I love was killed because I was in hiding like a damn coward! I can't promise I won't be captured, but I _can_ promise you I will give them hell if they try."

He wiped a traitorous tear that fell from his lashes and placed a hand over his stomach where Jiraya knew the seal was located.

„The nine tails.. Kurama... doesn't want to go. This demon within me was forcefully sealed away and I know it hates that fact, but I also know it prefers me over the Akatsuki or Orochimaru. That's why the nine-tails never let me die and gives me chakra whenever I'm in need of it. I won't fight alone."

As Naruto finished, Jiraya was sure he saw the briefest shock of orange engulf him for a shortest second. Almost like nine tails showed its approval..

* * *

The only thing Naruto was able to see were billions of dirt particles dispersed in the air.

„What the hell? Where are we? " Naruto asked as he scanned over the seemingly unfamiliar terrain Shima had summoned them to just a few minutes ago „I thought you were going to send us to the center of the Hidden leaf!"

Jiraya held the same quizzical expression as Naruto and they both looked toward Shima for an explanation.

She bowed her head and sighed „I'm afraid this is the Hidden Leaf.."

* * *

I promise I will update soon. Like in a week or two. Sorry, can't do it before :(

But maybe if you leave me a comment or two, it will make those creative juices in my head flow and you won't have to wait as long!

Anyway, love you guys!

Gracessecret


End file.
